Written in the Stars
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Changeling jumped & nearly choked on a carrot piece. "I didn't do it!" "Yes, you did." Bumble Bee whispered to Jinx, who giggled. (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)
1. Chick Flicks are the Devil

It was a clear April day & the sun was shining with promise.

"Get off, Dyson!" Raven pushed Changeling away from her neck.

He flopped onto his back. "My bad."

She rolled her eyes before adjusting her shirt to cover the hickey he'd just given her. It was hard to explain to Charlotte that they didn't hurt. "I think you drew blood."

"I didn't mean to bite so hard. Let me take a look."

She stopped him before he could move closer. "You're just trying to reattach yourself."

He grinned & let her hold him at arm's length. "What kind of man would I be if that were true?"

"A horndog." She pushed until he fell backwards. "I have to go. I have our weekly girl movie time."

Changeling made a face. "I don't know how you guys let Starfire talk you into watching chick flicks every Wednesday."

"She likes them. She's our friend. It's as simple as that." She slid to the edge of his bed & got up.

He yawned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Entertain Charlotte." She said as if he should have known. "She should still be with Cyborg."

After training sessions, Cyborg took the least time to clean up so he watched the kids until their parents decided what to do with them.

"I wonder what we could play." He contemplated. "Cowboys & Indians?"

"They prefer Native Americans."

"Cops & Robbers?" He continued like she hadn't interrupted.

"Because the police do their job in this town." She snorted.

"Hobos Ridin the Rail?"

She stared at him. Now he was just messing with her. "No."

"Ring Around the Rosie? Hide & Seek? Kick the Can?" He was out & out laughing now.

"Play Hide & Seek." She decided. "But you better not lose her!"

He laughed. "I won't lose her. How hard can it be?"

*•*•*•*•*

 _I can't believe this is so hard!_ Changeling frowned as he tried to find his daughter. "Charlie! Where are you, Charlie?!"

He could hear giggles from somewhere but it sounded like it came from nowhere & everywhere at the same time. It was hella creepy.

"Charlie! Where are you?!" He shouldn't have said she could hide anywhere in the tower.

"Find me, Daddy!" A giggle rang out.

"I will!" He shouted, hoping that he could. He turned into a bloodhound & started sniffing around but her unique smell was everywhere. Some places were light but some were saturated as if she had been lying in wait for him before quickly skirting off.

He howled for a moment before he began sniffing again. It was useless; he just couldn't smell her. He shifted back & relied on his hearing but the room was completely in a box.

He almost cursed but knew she could hear him. "C'mon, Charlie! This isn't fun for Daddy anymore! Where are you?!"

*•*•*•*•*

Starfire blew her nose noisily. "It is so sad!"

"They're just eating dinner, Starfire." Raven rolled her eyes.

"But they are in the fight!" She wiped her nose one last time.

"It was a small tiff." Jinx sucked in a tiny breath.

"But the tension is there!"

"Do we have to stop the movie?!" Bumble Bee snapped.

"No! No! No!" Starfire waved her hands. "I will cease my tears!"

Terra got the giggles. "Then relax, Star. The movie's just started."

Starfire took a deep breath & calmed herself. "I am fine."

"Okay." Raven refocused on the screen. The movie continued as the main characters finished dinner & began washing the dishes in silence.

Starfire was right. There was tension. Obviously they weren't getting along.

The movie went along, going from the two arguing to the leading lady meeting another man. There was obvious tension among the team members as they watched as the woman fell for the man & went to bed with him. While still being married.

The five was blown away when the actress became pregnant...

"No way!" _Terra_

"That's what happens when you creep!" _Bumble Bee_

"I cannot believe it!" _Starfire_

"Figures." _Raven_

"Called it!" _Jinx_

"On my planet, women are with child for an entire planet cycle." Starfire informed her friends.

"Earth girls get nine months but with my family, it's eight months exactly." Bumble Bee said.

"I don't care. I'm not having any kids." Jinx shuddered. "At least not any time soon."

"I doubt any of us are." Raven smirked.

"Well..." Bumble Bee had a sly look on her face. "You never know. Even with protected sex, you can get pregnant."

"Really?!" Starfire gasped. "What if you have only engaged in the intercourse once?"

"Even then. It can happen once, any day of the month, in a pool, standing up; it doesn't matter."

"How do you know all that?" Raven was impressed. She didn't know nearly as much about conception.

"I've always wanted a family. My mother taught all of us about the birds & the bees." Bumble Bee grinned.

"If you can become with child with only one encounter, what is to say that _I_ am not with child?!" Starfire panicked. "My knorfka would be most disappointed that I am not married beforehand!"

"Calm down, Star!" Bumble Bee waved her down. "There are signs that can help you if you think you are."

"Please. What are the signs?"

"Weight gain." Bumble Bee ticked off on her fingers. "Increased appetite. Irritability. Mood swings. Morning sickness. Missed periods. Aversions to certain foods or smells. An inner glow. Cravings. Increased sex drive."

"Inner glow?" Jinx slid in. "Like a superpower?"

"It's just a glow." Bumble Bee shrugged.

"What if you have some of these symptoms?" Raven asked, feeling terror work its way up her spine.

"Then it's a definite possibility that you're knocked up & should take a test as soon as possible then consult a doctor."

"How could we get a pregnancy test? We're heroes!" The kitchen light exploded.

The other girls stared at her. Bumble Bee frowned. "Do you think you could be pregnant, Raven?"

"I have gained weight. I am very irritable. I'm starving all the time. I want to..." She blushed. "Be with him almost as much."

"To think of it, you have had some pretty weird cravings & your mood swings have been pretty out the box." Jinx thought about it. "Any morning sickness?"

"I don't know what that is." Raven hated admitting.

"It's vomiting." Bumble Bee told her. "& it can last all day."

Raven's bottom lip trembled. "Yes."

"Holy crap, what do we do?!" Jinx panicked.

"Calm down!" Bumble Bee took charge. "Terra & I look the most normal so we'll go to the corner drugstore in disguise. We'll all take the test with you, Raven so you don't feel so alone. Do you want to tell Changeling?"

"No!" Raven's eyes widened in horror.

"You're probably not pregnant." Terra tried to be helpful.

"I can't be!" Raven was losing control & it showed when the door to the microwave spidered.

"Come on, Terra. We'll pick up some stuff just in case you are & some stuff just in case you aren't. You three stay here & drink juice." Bumble Bee patted Raven's arm.

"What is the juice for?" Starfire wanted to know.

"To help you have to pee. You have to pee on the test sticks."

"You really know a lot about this stuff." Jinx eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"I told you. My mother explained everything & I did my research."

"Are you sure the guys shouldn't be here for this?" Terra asked.

"Nightwing had such a hard time accepting Christopher!" Starfire covered her face with a sofa pillow.

"Don't panic. I'll tell Sparky to keep the guys away from my room. I'll just tell him we're on our periods & they'll stay far, far away." Bumble Bee waved a hand & stood up.

"Why exactly do we want them thinking we're ridin' the crimson wave?" Jinx sassed.

"Besides it being a normal female bodily function..." Bumble Bee rolled her eyes. "It's the one subject they won't question us on & we can stay in my room until we figure this all out."

"How many tests are you gonna get?"

"Two different types & five of each."

"But I haven't... I haven't... done _that_." Terra blushed.

"Do it for solidarity." Bumble Bee raised an eyebrow.

*•*•*•*•*

Changeling had had enough of this. He'd been searching for an hour & he could still hear Charlotte's giggles. He brought his communicator up & dialed. "Code Dad!"

Code Dad meant one of the guys lost a kid & didn't want the girls to know.

"Where are you?" Nightwing was the first to answer.

"Fourth floor." He reported.

"Copy that. I'm on my way."

"Gotcha, C!" Cyborg's voice buzzed in.

"I'll be there!" Kid Flash added.

Changeling sighed in relief. If Raven knew he lost their daughter, he'd be in for it!

*•*•*•*•*

"But I will be able to have a girl this time. But I will not be able to defend my city for a whole year. But I will have a precious bumgorf. But I am not married."

Jinx groaned. "Starfire!" The redhead stopped pacing. "Drink the juice."

The Tamaranean picked up the bottle of pineapple juice & chugged it. She began pacing again. "But my family with Nightwing would continue to grow."

Jinx flopped back on Bumble Bee's bed. Ever since they raided the fridge for drinks & relocated to the yellow & black clad girl's room, Starfire had been weighing the pros & cons of being pregnant.

Jinx just hoped she wasn't so no other being could be as adorably annoying. She rolled her eyes & continued drinking mango juice. "How are you holding up, Rae?"

Raven had been going between drinking papaya juice & trying to meditate. "When will they be back?"

"They left ten minutes ago. Give them a chance. I've never bought a pregnancy test before so I know it would take me forever to try to pay for it."

Raven took a deep breath. "What would you do if you were pregnant?"

"Kill Wally then jump off a bridge."

Raven stared at her. "Are you joking?"

"I don't want to take the chance that I'm not."

*•*•*•*•*

"What happened?" Nightwing crossed his arms as soon as the guys found Changeling.

"We were playing hide & seek but I haven't found her yet!" He was close to crying.

"Come find me, Daddy!" A giggle rang out.

"Man, that was creepy!" Kid Flash jumped. "It was like it came outta nowhere but was everywhere!"

Changeling gave him a droll look. "It's what I've been dealing with. It doesn't get better with time."

Nightwing's lips twitched. "We'll find her. Spread out & search! Titans, go!"

The foursome each took a corner & fanned out, looking under stuff & picking things up.

"Ahh! Mouse!" Kid Flash jumped.

"Kill it." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Guys! _Release_ it." Nightwing advised.

"I'm for killing it!" Kid Flash growled.

"Wait!" Changeling caught him before he could step on the tiny creature. "Charlie? Is that you?"

The mouse shifted into a little girl in purple overalls. "You found me, Daddy!"

Changeling almost fainted in relief. He picked her up. "Yes, I did!"

"You almost squished me, Uncle Wally!" Charlotte accused.

"Sorry, Chuck. I thought you were a real mouse." Kid Flash tickled under her chin.

She giggled. "That's okay! Let's play again!"

The guys groaned.

*•*•*•*•*

The door opened softly & the room's occupants gasped. But it was only the room's owner. They let out a sigh of relief. "It's you guys."

"We got the stuff." Both Bumble Bee & Terra carried brown paper bags.

"That's a lot of stuff." Jinx flipped off the bed & walked over to them.

Bumble Bee locked her door then went to the bed & sat down. She began pulling out stuff. "We're having a major pig out either way so I got cookies, chips, candy, whipped cream & ice cream. I also got the tests."

"I have to urinate badly." Starfire twirled in the air.

Bumble Bee upended her bags onto the bed & waded through the ensuing pile to find the tests she had. She grabbed a box & ripped it open. "Here."

Starfire took the stick. "How do I utilize this?"

"You take this off & when you sit down, hold this & insert this part in your stream. When you're done, put this back on it. For this one." Bumble Bee reached for a different box. "You have to pull this back & pee on it."

Starfire nodded. "I can do it."

"Bring both tests back with you so we can look together." She called after her as she flew off.

"So are we going one at a time?" Terra asked; glad to not have to do this but doing it for her friends.

"There's four toilets in the bathroom. I already have to pee so we can all go while you drink up. Then you go." Bumble Bee took off her disguise.

Jinx & Raven grabbed one of each test & went to the bathroom. Bumble Bee grabbed a sharpie from her desk & two tests before following.

It took no time at all for the girls to be done so Bumble Bee wrote their first initial on each of their sticks. "Now we wait five minutes."

"What shall we do for the five minutes?" Starfire alternated between floating & landing, her body not knowing whether to be excited or terrified.

"I also got a baby name book." Bumble Bee smirked.

*•*•*•*•*

"What are the girls doing?" Kid Flash asked as they watched Charlotte run around the track as a cheetah.

"Bee said it was that time of the month for them so I said we'd stay the hell away." Cyborg said.

Changeling bumped his shoulder. "Dude!"

"Heck!" Cyborg corrected himself with an eye-roll.

Nightwing looked at his watch. "I'm going to have to go pick up Chris soon. I'll have to tell him Mommy is having her me days."

"Is that how you describe it to him?" Changeling's lips twitched.

"I don't know how to describe it & I'm not about to ask!"

The other guys fell out laughing.

*•*•*•*•*

"Okay. It's been five minutes." Bumble Bee closed the book that only three of them thought was funny. "No matter what these tests say, we're here for each other. Got it?"

"Got it!" Four voices rang out.

Each went to their respective two tests & picked up the first one.

"Negative." Terra shrugged, already knowing she was going to get that result.

"Negative." Bumble Bee pouted. It was a long shot anyway.

"Negative!" Jinx jumped for joy.

"Negative." Starfire said sadly. "I am very conflicted with my results & do not know what my emotional response should be."

Jinx put her arm around her. "It'll be alright. What's yours say, Raven?"

Raven peeled open her eyes... & nearly fainted. "Positive."

*•*•*•*•*

"Did you hear that?" Changeling asked as he munched on a carrot stick with hummus.

"It sounded like a fizzle & loud bang." Kid Flash looked around.

The guys had taken Charlotte up to the kitchen for a pre-lunch snack when the loud noises occurred.

Changeling narrowed his eyes. "Do any of you have a sick feeling in your stomach?"

*•*•*•*•*

"Calm down, Raven!" Bumble Bee waved her hands, trying to calm the half demon.

"I _am_ calm!"

"Do better!" Jinx fanned a pillow at her.

Raven searched for her inner peace & the exploding stopped. "I am calm."

"You are to have a bumgorf!" Starfire squeaked in the quiet.

Terra facepalmed.

"What am I going to do?" Raven lost her monotone & sounded like a scared nineteen year old girl.

"Talk to Changeling?" Bumble Bee turned her to face the door.

"No. No!" Raven shook her head. "How is he going to react? What if he's not happy? What if he is happy?"

"You won't know until you tell him."

"I don't want him to know."

"What are you going to do then? Play keep away for nine months then surprise him when you go into labor?" Bumble Bee put her hands on her hips.

"Labor?!"

"That painful part at the end?"

Raven gulped then steeled her nerves. She was better than this. She was unflappable. She was strong. She was stoic. She wasn't going to let this break her. Hell, she was already a mother. One more kid won't kill her. & if he wasn't on board, then forget him! "I'll tell him right now!"

The remaining girls looked at each other. That sounded like a threat. But Raven was already moving out of the room. She was walking at a brisk place to the elevator. Starfire, Bumble Bee, Jinx & Terra ran after her.

*•*•*•*•*

"You!"

Changeling jumped & nearly choked on a carrot piece. "I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did." Bumble Bee whispered to Jinx, who giggled.

"Mommy!" Charlotte flew out of her chair & into Raven's arms. "I played Hide & Seek with Daddy & I won!"

"That's nice. Don't you want to play with Cal by your toys?" Raven tried to be gentle.

Charlotte was an exceptionally bright child & knew yelling was about to happen. "Yes, Mommy."

"Can we leave, too?" Cyborg didn't want to witness another smackdown.

"No." Raven set Charlotte down & the little girl ran to her toys by the big bay windows.

"Crap!" Kid Flash muttered.

"You!" Raven pointed to Changeling. "You did this!"

Changeling ran through the list of things he'd done in the last two hours that might get him in trouble. It dawned on him. "You know?"

"Know? Of course I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I just bet you are!" Tears jumped to her eyes but in a blink, they were gone.

"I didn't mean to. We were playing but she shifted & I didn't know it."

"What?" Raven was confused.

"Aren't you talking about me losing Charlie?" Changeling was confused himself.

"You lost her?!" A magnet flew off the fridge & hit Cyborg.

"But I found her! See?! She's happy &... & you're mad." He grinned sheepishly.

Raven forced herself to calm down. "Here."

Changeling took what she'd handed him. "What's this?"

"A pregnancy test."

Three sets of eyes landed on her all extra wide. " _What_?!"

"Look at it." She commanded.

As soon as Cyborg & Kid Flash were by his side, Changeling had already looked & promptly passed out.


	2. Second Times the Charm

Cyborg snapped his fingers but Changeling wouldn't come around, even though they'd brought him to the couch. "Dude?! Wake up!"

Kid Flash shook him. "Wake up!"

"He's not coming around." Jinx shook her head.

"Figures." Raven muttered with an eye-roll. She phased into her room.

"Should I attend to her?" Starfire asked.

"Leave her be." Bumble Bee said. "She needs to think."

"Hey guys." Nightwing walked in with Christopher. "What did we miss?"

*•*•*•*•*

Raven walked down the dark road to a field of pink & blue flowers. She turned every which way but there was nothing but a breeze blowing by. "Hello?!"

A sharp whistling had her turning in time to catch Happy. "Yay! We're going to be a mommy!"

"Calm down, Happy." Raven groaned as she tried to pry the pink emotion away from her neck. "We're already a mommy."

"But we get to do the whole thing & we don't have to miss the first two years!" Happy was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with pink coveralls & pink stripped sneakers.

Raven was able to get her off & readjusted her shirt. "We got Charlotte at the appropriate time."

"But we didn't get to feed her or change her diapers!" Happy pouted playfully.

"I feed her everyday & I taught her how to use the bathroom."

"You're determined to not be happy about this, aren't you?" Happy set her hands on her hips & giggled.

"Where's Wisdom?" She skirted the issue.

"Probably with Knowledge." Happy shrugged. Raven set on her way. "Wait! Come back & play with me soon!"

"I promise." Raven tried not to lie.

Happy waved happily. "I'll be waiting for you!"

Raven hastened down the road until the scenery changed. She walked until she saw a huge building in the distance. As it drew closer, her pace quickened. She was anxious to see Wisdom.

She pushed open the great oak doors of the library. "Hello?! Knowledge?! Wisdom?!"

She walked around until she came to a room with a fireplace & over-plump couches. On the seats were two emotions drinking tea, one in yellow, the other clad in brown.

Knowledge, wearing a yellow plaid skirt, white turtleneck, yellow sweater-vest, white socks & tan penny-loafers, looked up first. "You've come for answers."

Raven wasn't even surprised. "I have."

Wisdom, wearing a long sleeved brown big shirt with shiny, black leggings & brown booties, looked up as well. "You should talk to Changeling."

"I want to talk to you first. He's passed out. He can wait." Raven took a seat by her wisest emotion.

"What do you wish to express?"

"How can this happen?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"The sexual intercourse?" Knowledge asked.

"No!" Raven snapped. "I _know_ how that happened!"

"You want to know why it happened to you out of the possibility of it happening to anyone." Wisdom supposed.

"Yes."

"Every encounter is a risk." Knowledge reminded her. "Bumble Bee said it best. If once can garner this result, why would more decrease the chances?"

"But what is going to happen?" Raven hated to admit it but she was worried. "My powers. My relationship. My job! What if Nightwing kicks me off the team?"

"For getting pregnant?" Wisdom raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Raven?"

"To not be pregnant." Raven rubbed her forehead. "I don't know how to handle this. Charlotte was nearly two when we got her. I missed all of this."

"Would you like to call a meeting?" Knowledge asked.

"Could you?" Raven was weary.

Knowledge tapped a microphone that appeared from nowhere. "Meeting! Meeting at once!"

The two emotions & host melted into the floor & appeared in a room that resembled a boardroom in a corporate office. Raven sat at the head of the table with Knowledge & Wisdom on either side of her respectfully.

Empathy was the first to show, wearing a gold long sleeved sweater-dress with black knee high flat boots. She sat next to Knowledge.

Apathy, wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with black jeans & Uggs, sat next to Wisdom when she showed up.

Rage was next, wearing a red band shirt, black jeans & black leather jacket with motorcycle boots, both with red zippers. She sat next to Apathy.

Affection showed with Timid. The purple clad emotion was wearing a long sleeved purple sheath dress with black lace cutout booties. Timid wore a grey hoodie with an even darker grey jean. She also wore grey Chuck Taylors that looked suspiciously like a pair Changeling owned.

Brave showed up next wearing a dark green jersey, blue jeans & combat boots. She sat one seat over from Empathy.

Lazy was the last to show wearing a stained white t-shirt with orange sweatpants & bunny slippers. She sat between Timid & Brave.

Raven took a deep breath before speaking but realized something. There was an empty seat between Brave & Empathy. "Why is there an extra seat?"

"You have a new emotion." Knowledge adjusted her yellow horn-rimmed glasses. "Not precisely new but new to you."

"How?!" Raven was taken aback. "I've been here at least once a week for the past year!"

"She's been here for nearly as long but she preferred for you to come to her. She said it would be when you needed her most." Wisdom told her.

"How can I get her here? Now!"

"Call for her. Open your mind & call for her."

"I don't even know her name."

"Just call for her already!" Rage snapped.

Raven rolled her eyes before closing them. She cleared her mind. Focusing on her missing emotion, she concentrated on pulling the emotion to her.

In a blaze of white, a Raven emoticlone appeared. She was wearing a white sleeveless sheath dress & gold gladiator shoes with gold bangles & a gold circlet in her lavender hair. She opened her violet eyes to survey the room. "Hello."

"Who are you?!" Raven demanded at once.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Raven." The mystery emotion took her seat.

"Who are you? Why haven't you revealed yourself to me before?"

"You weren't ready to receive me. But you need me now more than ever." She smiled shyly.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Raven slammed her fists on the table.

"I am Hope."

*•*•*•*•*

"Raven has been in her room for a long time. Should someone do the checking up on her?" Starfire was worried.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Changeling? He's still not waking up." Nightwing straightened from where he was kneeling by the green skinned teen's side.

"I got just the thing." Cyborg walked over with a 5qt pot filled with water. He poured it over his little buddy's face, effectively waking him up.

Changeling popped up sputtering. "Whoa! What happened?!"

"You fainted, Daddy-O." Jinx mocked.

"Fainted? I'm a man. Men don't faint. Oh my damn, Rae's pregnant." Changeling rambled quickly before his eyes rolled into his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Nightwing propped him back up. "We need to talk."

"I need to talk to Rae!" His eyes widened.

"I'll go get her." Cyborg smirked before leaving the room.

"Man! I can't believe I passed out." Changeling rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't believe you hit the floor like a ton of bricks." Bumble Bee grinned.

Jinx high-fived her. "I thought he'd have a concussion!"

"Thanks, guys." Changeling muttered. "I feel the love."

"How are you doing?" Nightwing brought his attention back to the issue at hand. "With Raven being pregnant?"

*•*•*•*•*

"Hope?!" Raven's jaw dropped. "I don't need hope! I need a plan!"

"It is okay to hope, Raven. You hoped Changeling liked you back. You hoped you were good enough for Charlotte. You hoped you were a good enough friend to your team. You hope your new baby loves you as much as you already love it." Hope put gently.

Raven's mouth clicked shut. "Meeting's over."

"Oh no you don't!" Rage bit off. "First you take your damn time admitting to that green furball how we really felt about him then you nearly drive away the only snotnosed pipsqueak that was dumb enough to love us. Now you've got us knocked up. So you're going to sit down, shut up & let us have our say!"

Raven was completely thrown. Rage rarely had input without Trigon's influence, often electing to opt out of the conversation so this was throwing Raven for a loop to hear her have an opinion.

"Who's going first?" Rage growled.

"I want to go first! Can I go first?! Please?!" Happy was leaning all over in her seat, waving her arms excitedly.

"We could go in order. Starting with Knowledge." Wisdom stated. "It will be easier & faster."

Happy pouted before letting out a giggle. "Okay."

"Knowledge?" Wisdom looked to her.

"Factually I see no problem with this pregnancy." Knowledge adjusted her glasses again. "Any information you want to know about your demonic side, you can look up in your books but with Changeling's unstable yet unique DNA & your own, it is quite easy to state that this is a one in a million child. No other like it has ever been created & it will be a fascinating study."

"Is that all?" Wisdom asked.

"If I may?" Knowledge looked Raven square in the face. "As a successful half breed, the chances of reproduction was slim but you have managed to overcome it & with someone you love. I believe it is what many would call a blessing."

Empathy pulled down the hem of her dress & crossed her legs. "I couldn't get a good read on the others since you left so fast but I could feel both Bumble Bee's & Starfire's disappointment & slight envy. Kid Flash's & Cyborg's shock. Neither Jinx nor Terra were emoting drastically. I don't believe Charlotte nor Cal understood the situation. I could go either way."

Hope smiled. "I believe this will be good for you & by extension us."

Brave cracked her knuckles. "We're badass at taking care of one kid; what's one more? I say bring it on!"

Lazy burped. "Who wants to take on more kids? It's such work with Charlie. Why would you want more? I say give the kid up. Both of 'em."

Timid shrunk in her seat. "What if Changeling doesn't love us anymore? What if he only wants one child? What if Charlotte hates us for having another baby? What if the new baby hates us?"

"That would never happen." Affection shook her head.

"You don't _know_ that." Timid began to cry softly.

"I know how you feel about this baby & I know you love it as much as you love Charlotte. You can't throw that away just because you're scared." Affection looked at Raven.

Rage rolled her eyes. "Babies wake up in the middle of the night. & they cry. & poop. & piss & throw up. They need constant attention. With all that & a two year old, I'm gonna get a workout." She grinned darkly.

Apathy yawned. "I don't care."

Wisdom placed a hand over Raven's. "Talk to Changeling."

Raven sniffled. _Damn hormones_. Each of the emoticlones snickered. "I guess I should go."

"Cyborg has been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Knowledge told her.

*•*•*•*•*

Cyborg knocked again. "I'm not going away. I can play the waiting game-"

The door hissed open.

Cyborg peeked inside to see Raven hovering over her bed, eyes still closed.

"What?" She barked.

"Changeling's up." He said, head still surveying her room.

"What time is it?" She asked instead.

"Almost time for training."

"He's been out that long?" She kept the worry out of her voice.

"So have you." He pointed out.

"I've been meditating."

Cyborg said nothing for a minute then stepped in the room. He let the door hiss shut behind him before he spoke. "You can be afraid."

Her eyes opened. "I never said I was afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid." He repeated. "It's okay to be happy. It's okay."

Raven blew out a breath. "Can you hand me that book?"

He followed to where her finger pointed. "This book?"

"Yes."

He brought it to her. "What is it?"

"A book of demon heritage."

"Don't you want to do this with C?"

"You don't want to be here?" She leafed through it until she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Are you saying you want me to stay?" He questioned.

Raven stopped then looked up at him but he was looking at her closed curtains. She looked back down & resumed reading. "Yes."

*•*•*•*•*

"What's taking them so long?" Changeling paced back & forth.

"Perhaps he is prying her from her room?" Starfire suggested.

The other girls chuckled.

Kid Flash elbowed Nightwing so he wouldn't laugh out loud but the masked leader didn't find any of it funny.

"I'm going to go-" Changeling stopped as the common room doors hissed open, revealing the missing two members. "Rae?!"

"We need to talk." Raven said.

"Yeah." Changeling looked like a lost little boy as he motioned for her to sit down. She did so & he took a seat next to her stiff form. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach." She looked up at him.

"Oh! Uh... sorry." He grinned sheepishly. _Man, this is awkward!_ "Are you sure? About being... you know?"

"I took two tests but I should be seen by a doctor."

He was silent for a long while. "You know I'm here for you. For whatever you want to do."

"If I said I wanted to give it away?"

He looked taken aback but swallowed hard. "I'll be there for you."

She sifted through his emotions. Fear, trepidation, confusion, curiosity, resentment but still love. "& if I said I wanted to keep it?"

"I'll be there for you." At least the resentment went away, instead being replaced with hope.

"Thank you." She inclined her head. "How do you feel?"

He started. "Me?! What about you?! You're the one..."

"Can you even say it?"

He swallowed again. "Pregnant."

"There are some serious side effects of this no matter what you decide, guys." Nightwing hated to be the one to say it. "There's cost, pre-natal care, the hospital room, the press. So whatever you decide, we're going to have to come up with a plan."

"What do you want to do, Rae? It's your decision." Changeling looked at her.

"Don't put this all on me. What do you want?" She hated when he did that.

"But-"

"What do you want?"

He pursed his lips. "I want it."

"Good answer. Because I'm keeping it."

He gave her a bitter look. "You did that on purpose!"

She refused to show a bit of emotion but... her eyes twinkled & he caught it.

"Well, we have a doctor." Nightwing rubbed his chin. "For you girls. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you with this."

"She'll need an OBGYN." Bumble Bee said. "Our gyno can refer someone. They all run in the same circle. Just get someone just as discreet."

"I was thinking about Cyborg."

" _I don't know nothing bout birthin no babies_!" Cyborg sputtered.

Bumble Bee laughed.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Reference."

He nodded.

"Seriously. I don't know anything about pregnant women or babies smaller than six weeks." Cyborg grew serious.

"So that special doctor, it is." Nightwing decided. "I can rearrange some things in our budget but we'll have to buckle down. Thank goodness we grow our own produce."

"Could the doctors come here to give birth? I don't want to go to a hospital." Raven shook her head.

"That could probably be arranged but we have a big deal about the press. We are heroes who are already hiding three children."

"I'm going to grow. Not a lot but I will." Raven touched Changeling to get his attention. "I read about demon pregnancies & it will be short. My mood swings are going to be worse & so are my cravings."

Changeling tried not to but he cringed. "Joy."

"How far along are you? Do you know?" Nightwing asked.

"No but I'm only going to get to seven months at most." Raven told him.

"I think I can do something about your mood swings." Cyborg said. "If I can be excused from training, I can get started on it."

Nightwing nodded. "The rest of you guys get ready for training while I speak to the proud parents."

"Don't ever do that to me." Jinx warned Kid Flash on their way out.

"Oh, I'm doing that to you!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes as his team left before fixing his icy blue gaze on the two on the sofa & took a deep breath. "How are we going to handle the press? They barely know any of us are dating."

"We can have a coming out party!" Changeling said, bouncing on the sofa.

Nightwing & Raven stared at him but he wouldn't change his statement.

"Why?" Nightwing questioned. "We're all eighteen/nineteen years old. We're in a position of power. We're role models. Why would we invite them in to see us spit on that?"

"We would have kids eventually. Unless the public wanted us to die alone & shattered." Changeling snorted. "We deserve our own lives, too. We're not, no offense to Cy, robots. We need the same things they need to survive & that includes love. This baby is a product of that love. & I'm not ashamed."

Raven smiled softly at his impassioned speech. "Could we hold a press conference? Where you announce the baby?"

"Me?!" Nightwing reared back. "Why would I do it?!"

"You're the leader, dude." Changeling grinned.

Nightwing's face shut down. "No. We'll all be there. We have to do this delicately. First we'll announce the couples. Then in a few weeks, we'll introduce the kids. We'll explain the circumstances & maybe we can gain public favor that way."

"Public favor? We don't care about their favor!"

"Changeling!"

"We save their asses on a daily basis & barely get thanks. They can mind their own damn business for once!"

Raven hit his arm & pointed to the three sets of ears watching him intently.

He turned to face Nightwing's deadly glare. "Oops?"

Nightwing growled. "We want public favor. The point is, we have to keep this quiet. At least until the press conferences. It's a good thing you have your new power, Raven. At least you don't have to stop being a Titan."

"Wait! My new power. Maybe it's not mine?" Raven looked down to her flat stomach. "Maybe it's the baby's?"

Both men looked to her belly. "Freaky."

Raven glared at Changeling.

"Cool! I mean cool!"

*•*•*•*•*

"What do you think they're discussing?" Jinx wondered as they played around the training room while waiting for Raven, Changeling & Nightwing.

"It's tough. They could be talking about money or the press or anything." Bumble Bee flew in circles in the air.

"I hope they will overcome this & rejoice in the bumgorf." Starfire sighed. "This should be a time of happiness."

"I bet they'll be happy soon, Star." Kid Flash was a blur.

"Shhh! I hear voices!" Bumble Bee shushed the group. They all pretended they were warming up.

"I know you weren't doing anything." Nightwing said as soon as he stepped through the doors.

"Aww man!" Kid Flash muttered.

"Let's suit up & roll out. Titans, go!"


	3. With This Ring I Thee Feel

Things were quiet around the tower for the next few days as everyone tried to pretend a bombshell _hadn't_ gone off. Nightwing spent the days keeping his team tight  & arranging the press conference. Cyborg had holed up in his room. Bumble Bee had taken to bringing him meals because he wouldn't come out.

She & Starfire stayed away from Raven as they internalized their disappointment while Jinx & Terra were there for the empath by letting her be alone.

Kid Flash was the one playing with the kids all day as their parents were in the winds while Changeling bugged Raven to death.

"Raven! Raven! Unlock the door, Rae!" Changeling banged on her door.

Raven wished they had normal doors so she could snatch open & slam shut the door at whim. "What?!"

"Hi." He smiled.

She could wring his neck. "You made all that commotion just to say hi?!"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said simply. "You told me about that morning sickness stuff. I looked it up online & it's some pretty gnarly stuff so I brought you some stuff. To help & all."

Her heart melted. "Thank you, Changeling- Gar."

"I got ginger ale, soda crackers & peppermints." He held up the tray.

"Changeling? This is iced tea, Graham crackers & candy canes." She lifted a brow.

"Okay, we didn't have that stuff so I thought you could pretend."

She smiled briefly. "I still thank you. Come in." She sidestepped so he could enter.

He went & sat on her bed. "What were you doing? Before I got here?"

"Meditating. Before Cyborg finishes whatever he's working on, I'll still need to do so."

He handed her the glass of green tea. "Hopefully whatever he makes, works. I don't want you to have to go through extreme mood swings if you don't have to."

She drank from the glass. "What kind of Graham crackers are these?"

"Cinnamon."

She liked the cinnamon better than the honey. "Thank you."

He broke a sheet into fours & held them out to her. She took them one at a time until they were finished then took a draught from her glass. "Do you want me to open a candy cane?"

"Yes, please." She could never open those things without the cellophane sticking to her!

He set the package of crackers down so he could fight with the candy cane but he emerged victorious! He held out his opponent. "Here you go."

She stuck the long end in her mouth. "Where's Charlotte?"

"Playing with Kid."

"What are we going to tell her? I'm sure she's going to notice us showing up with a baby."

He leaned back on his elbows. "I don't know. I'm an only child. I never had to go through this."

"I am the only child of my mother." Raven inclined her head. "I don't know how much she'll understand."

"We should just sit her down & tell her then."

"When?"

"When's that conference? That should give us a couple days."

She smirked. "Alright. We'll tell her after the press conference."

*•*•*•*•*

Nightwing hung up & rubbed his forehead. He'd called every major news station & newspaper in Jump City over the last few days with a big undisclosed scoop & they were chomping at the bit to know.

He just hoped there wasn't a major fallout from this...

*•*•*•*•*

Terra pulled on Starfire's hand. "Come on! You've been in your rooms for three days!"

"So what?!" Bumble Bee snapped.

"So I'm sure your kids are starting to forget what you look like!" Jinx taunted as she pushed the braid wearing Titan to the sofa.

"Christopher is at the pre of school." Starfire said stubbornly.

"He's been wondering why you or Nightwing won't play with him anymore." Jinx wasn't even lying.

"Have you not notice the bad weather we've been getting?" Terra added. "Cal's not happy with you guys ignoring him."

Bumble Bee sniffed. "It's just not fair. She didn't even want to be pregnant."

"We didn't know it was that important to you." Jinx uttered.

"When I said I wanted a big family, I meant it. We don't even use birth control." Bumble Bee slumped.

"Then why _aren't_ you pregnant?!"

"I don't know."

"Have you spoken with friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked, thinking only of her friends now.

"I haven't exactly told him I wasn't on the pill. He just never wears a condom & I figured he didn't care if we gave Cal a little brother or sister." Bumble Bee sat on the sofa.

"Maybe you guys need to talk?" Terra put gently.

"So what's your problem?" Jinx demanded of Starfire. "When you thought you were, you were about to have a heart-attack & was thinking about all the bad things!"

"But I was also thinking of the good things." Starfire took a seat. "I was never around my parents when I was a small child. My people are warriors their entire lives. Their lives are exponentially short as a result. I was with my knorfka when my father died. I mourned him as my king & as my father but even moreso as the man I never knew.

As a result, I have always longed to be a mother. Christopher has made my dream a reality but I wish for more of the bumgorfs. I want a large family. I am afraid that Boyfriend Nightwing will never give me that until we are unable to do so unless he is forced into it. By mistake."

"You think he won't give you more kids unless you accidentally get pregnant?" Terra wanted to make sure.

"That is correct." Starfire bowed her head.

"You guys need to talk to your men. & even more; talk to Raven. I'm sure she's noticed you have been avoiding her." Jinx said.

"I have." The foursome turned to view Raven & Changeling in the doorway.

"I should go find Cal." Bumble Bee stood up.

"He's taking a nap." Changeling told her. "Kid told us to tell you in case you wanted to see him."

"I do."

"Are you two avoiding me because of your disappointment?" Raven cut to the chase.

"Yes. That is correct." Starfire nodded.

"Please sit down. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Bumble Bee wasn't the best at having heart to hearts unless she was the one initiating them.

"Sit!" Raven's double set of eyes opened.

Bumble Bee groaned, not wanting to fight with a pregnant half demon. She sat back down.

Raven's eyes went back to normal & she felt pleasure at being able to win so easily. Being pregnant might come in handy.

Changeling squeezed her hand. "I think I'll let you ladies talk. I'm gonna go see about Charlie."

Raven waited for him to leave before taking a seat on the large sofa. "I can feel your envy & disappointment. You both really wanted to expand your families."

"Yes." Starfire bowed her head. "As I have said, I have always longed for a large family to take the place of my own solitaire childhood. It is all I have ever wanted. Aside from my freedom."

"I've always wanted a big family, too." Bumble Bee sighed. "I come from one & always knew I would want one. Being a superhero kinda cut in that but with Cal, I got a head start. I want more kids."

"She doesn't even use protection when her & Tin Man do it." Jinx announced.

Bumble Bee slapped her arm. "Thank you for that!"

"Well you don't!" Jinx rubbed her arm.

"Does that mean you've been trying to have more children?" Raven asked.

"I haven't exactly told Sparky I wasn't using birth control & he doesn't use any either. I always assumed it was because he didn't mind if I got pregnant." Bumble Bee shifted so she could cross her legs.

"Shouldn't you talk to him about it?"

"I will when Star tells Nightwing that she wants more kids."

"Star says she thinks she has to get pregnant accidentally for Nightwing to be okay with having more kids." Terra said.

"You really need to talk to him." Raven could see where this could go badly.

Starfire sighed. "It will be most unpleasant."

"What will?" The girls jumped to see Cyborg in the doorway. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Bumble Bee swore.

"That probably means it is." But he didn't want to get into it at the moment. "Rave? I finished my experiment."

"What is it?" Changeling's voice appeared behind Cyborg.

Cyborg stepped aside to reveal the green tinted hero & his tiny daughter. "Hey! You're just in time to see if it works."

Charlotte ran to Raven. "Mommy! Uncle Wally ran into the door!"

Jinx nearly fell off the couch, laughing. "Does he have a red mark?" Charlotte nodded. Jinx started laughing louder.

Cyborg snickered. "Here, Rae."

Raven held out her hand for whatever was in his. "What is it?"

"You'll see." He rocked on his heels.

She opened her hand to reveal a ring. It was silver with a huge sapphire in the middle of a circle of diamonds. Or at least, that was the way it looked. "It's beautiful."

"It manages your dark energy & turns it into something different. What, I don't know but whenever you emotionally spike, something will happen. A direct cause & effect. I brought a notepad to document the effects & this way you can feel as much as you want without a hint of meditation. Want to give it a try?"

Raven inspected the ring before placing it on her right ring finger & delighted in how pretty it was. "What do I do now?"

"Feel."

Though in near complete control of her powers, feeling still did not come easy to Raven. "I don't know how."

"How about we make you feel something?" Bumble Bee suggested. "Think about how you felt when Changeling lost Charlie a couple days ago."

Changeling pouted as Raven thought about the swift anger that had poured through her veins. Instantly a daisy fell into her lap. As the familiar rush of anger hit her, more flowers popped up all over the common room. Some in bunches, some in vases, some solitary.

"Whoa!" Everyone looked around at the pseudo garden.

Starfire squealed in happiness & started gathering roses. "This is lovely!"

"So anger is flowers?" Cyborg wrote it down.

Raven tamped down her anger as surprise overtook her. A handheld mirror popped into her hand. It was gold & had cherubs around the glass. Raven gasped & more mirrors popped up. Some large, some small, some intricate, some plain, some hanging, some standing, all clean.

"Quick! Raven, what're you feeling?!" Cyborg demanded.

It took Raven a moment to control her feelings. "Surprise."

"Feel that more often!" Jinx had picked up a dark grey handheld mirror with spider decals. She was admiring her reflection.

"Wow, Rae!" Changeling was in awe. "It really works."

Raven could feel the happiness welling up inside her. Boxes of tea showed up. There were different brands, white tea, green tea, black tea, oolong, Earl grey, different flavors & from different countries. Some were in paper boxes, some in wood boxes. Some were loose leaf while others were in bags.

She stood abruptly.

"What are you feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"Happiness. I feel happiness." She said slowly. She couldn't believe it. Something was going right for her. For once! She could feel excitement flowing through her so she spoke up. "& excitement. I feel excitement."

As soon as she finished speaking, old fashioned records popped up. They were in their rightful sleeves. Some were in crates, some loose. It was music from every genre.

"Hey! Christmas music!" Bumble Bee picked up a record.

"Excitement equals music." Cyborg recited. "Keep going. Start feeling other emotions."

"Such as?" Raven tamped down her happiness & excitement, causing the records & tea to stop appearing. Though her hope slipped through...

A string fell into Terra's face. She looked up to see it tied to a heart shaped balloon, bobbing above her head. "Whoa!" She reached up for it as more popped up around the common room.

"It would be that hope brings out the dumbest balloons." Raven was annoyed.

"Aww yeah! Cookies!" She heard Changeling's yell.

"& they smell fresh baked!" She heard Cyborg less than a second later.

She turned to see both men picking up plates of cookies & burning themselves on the top one. "Ow!"

"I wanna cookie!" Charlotte went to her father.

He picked out a man shaped cookie for her. "Here's a gingerbread man."

Charlotte picked it up carefully before biting the head off. "Yummy!"

Raven was surprised that plates of cookies started showing up. Some were in plastic bags with colored ties binding them, some were on platters, others were in festive tins. Some were chocolate chip, some were oatmeal raisin, some were gingerbread men with icing, some were frosted sugar cookies while other sugar cookies had colored sugar. All were warm & fresh.

"What feeling is this & how can we keep it?!" Changeling said around a mouthful of cookie.

Unbridled annoyance flew through her & more cookies appeared. "Stop annoying me, Gar!" She wanted the cookies to stop.

Cyborg swallowed the cookie in his mouth & wrote down the emotion & effect. "Okay, clear your mind, Rae. We're going to go through some other emotions then you can take a break."

Raven sat down again & pulled Charlotte onto her lap. The little girl gave her a sticky icing filled kiss on the cheek. Raven smiled.

"What is this?" Starfire asked.

Everyone looked to her as she held up a black square case. She unbuckled the silver straps & pulled out shiny silver pieces.

"I think that's a flute." Bumble Bee flew over. She took out the pieces & began to assemble it. It was indeed a flute.

"Why did this flute appear?"

Everyone else looked at Raven, who flushed. "I don't know. It all happened so fast."

"Okay. Calm down. What happened right before the flute appeared?" Cyborg snagged another cookie.

"Charlotte kissed my cheek."

"It is the affection!" Starfire gasped. "I feel the warming rush of it whenever I am with my bumgorfs!"

"So affection is flutes? Or is it all musical instruments?" Cyborg wondered.

"Feel it again! Charlie, kiss Mommy!" Changeling ordered.

Charlotte leaned forward with a grin & kissed Raven again. She pressed her lips right next to her previous kiss.

Raven couldn't help the flow of affection. A set of drums appeared by the windows before various other instruments (including a grand baby piano) popped up around the room. A lot were free standing while others were in cases. Even amps appeared.

"Okay! All instruments it is!" Cyborg wrote it down.

Raven chuckled. An easel appeared right behind the sofa.

"Aww snap!" Changeling ran to it & faced the room. "It's an easel! How cool is that?!"

"I know that was amusement!" Bumble Bee laughed. "Feel it again."

"I don't know if I can." Raven was unsure if she could.

"Think about when Changeling fell down the stairs." Terra prompted. "Remember how he missed a step & did a cartwheel down the stairs?"

Raven outright laughed as she remembered. Tubes of paint, buckets of paint, ink wells, pens, pencils, colored pencils, watercolor pencils, charcoal, paintbrushes, paper, canvas & more easels popped up. Every utensil used to create artwork popped up as Raven laughed.

"I like this power!" Changeling was in heaven. "Can I keep some of this stuff? I'm running low on supplies & you heard Nightwing. We're buckling down."

"Yes, you can keep all of it." She smiled.

He kissed her cheek & watched her blush. "Thanks, babe!"

"Butterfly!" Charlotte screamed. She jumped up & flew through the air to try to catch it.

"How did a butterfly get in here?" Bumble Bee wondered.

"I bet it had something to do with that little kiss Changeling just gave Raven." Jinx smirked.

"There's different affection?" Cyborg was in a scientist's dream. "I'm gonna put romantic love." Sunglasses appeared on his face. "What the what?!"

When he pulled them off, he could see Raven hiding her face. "Shut up!"

"Aww! Is someone embarrassed?" Changeling teased.

More sunglasses appeared, in a variety of colors & styles as he put on a baby voice. "I said shut up."

"Are you gonna get mad?" He continued & even had the nerve to tickle her under her chin.

A second pair of eyes appeared on her forehead as flowers rained down. She used her powers to slap him with an easel.

"Ow!"

The second pair of eyes disappeared. "Leave me alone."

He rubbed his head. "Okay! Sheesh!" Charlotte laughed. "Of course you think it's funny."

"She's not alone." Jinx bit into a cookie.

"You wanna take a break, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. I haven't felt so much emotion before. I have a headache." Raven rubbed her forehead.

"Go lie down & we'll clean up in here." He shooed her off.

She passed Nightwing on the way out. "Why is it that I miss everything? What happened in here?"


	4. Promises, Press Conferences

"What are we going to do with all this stuff?" Nightwing looked around.

"I know I want those drums!" Cyborg geeked out over the set.

"There are a lot of flowers. What was that about?" Nightwing stuck himself on a thorn.

"Anger." Changeling grinned sheepishly. "I teased her about being embarrassed & she got mad."

"& flowers appeared? What is that ring?"

"Lightweight titanium." Cyborg replied. "It's supposed to harness her energy in a constructive way by manipulating her powers into conjuring up harmless objects if leaked."

"So she can essentially feel without worry now?"

"Yes."

"I guess we don't have to worry about those mood swings anymore."

Changeling took a break (from eating cookies). "Whew! I was scared about those!"

Jinx laughed. "I can't wait to see how this goes."

"I can gather the rest of the blooms & display them in the rooms." Starfire offered.

Nightwing nodded. "Approved. Who's going to take all this art stuff? Changeling?"

Changeling looked over (having resumed eating). "Sure."

"Jinx? Could you take some of these mirrors? We'll donate whatever's left to Speedy."

Jinx laughed. "I can see that."

"Terra, can you round up all the tea & put what can fit in the pantry? We'll put the rest in another room."

Terra nodded. "Okay."

"Charlie?" Nightwing squatted in front of the little girl. "Can you take all the cookies into the kitchen for Uncle Dick?"

Charlotte grinned. She'd eaten another gingerbread man & her face was blue, red, green & white. "Okay, Uncle Dick!"

He smiled at her as she flew around the room collecting tins. "Bumble Bee? Take all the records. Dole out what you think everyone would like & take the rest to an old shop."

"Got it." She saluted him.

"Cy & I will move the instruments & sunglasses. We'll just give Charlie the balloons."

So they set to work cleaning up. Changeling took all the art supplies to his room, Charlotte put all the cookies in the kitchen & Starfire set a vase or two of flowers in every room of the tower. Bumble Bee sorted through all the records & gave everyone what she thought they'd like then flew to the city to find a secondhand store. Terra found room in the pantry for all the tea except a few paper boxes & all the wooden ones. She put the paper boxes in the cabinets in the kitchen then stacked the wooden boxes in her arms to give to Raven for her room.

Jinx put mirrors in every room before finding boxes to send the rest to Speedy in. She snickered as she thought of how he would react when he got them. He'd probably be ecstatic. Nightwing & Cyborg rounded up the musical instruments & doled out who would get what then moved them to those rooms.

All the while, Kid Flash & Calvin slept & Raven meditated on the roof.

*•*•*•*•*

"Can we talk?"

Bumble Bee jerked & nearly spilt her tea. "Talk about what?"

"Talk about Changeling & Raven having another baby." Cyborg leaned into the fridge for a snack. "I haven't talked about it at all."

Bumble Bee wasn't sure where this was going. "Yeah. Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Like can you believe she's pregnant?! I thought she of all people would be safe!" He leaned back to look at her.

"Contraception isn't 100% effective."

"I know but still. My little sister is pregnant." He looked back into the fridge to pull out turkey & cheese.

"She's an adult & she already has a kid." Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

"I know but still. I'm worried about her. Will you talk to her? See how she's really feeling about it?" He grabbed a pack of crackers from the pantry before sitting in his chair to construct towers of meat, cheese & crackers.

"We've talked a little." She took another swig of iced tea.

"She say how she really felt?" He barely paid her any attention.

"She's excited." Bumble Bee had no idea if Raven was excited but knew she would be if she was pregnant.

"There would be more records then." He smirked.

"Okay!"

Both looked to the entrance of the common room to see Raven, Changeling, Nightwing & Starfire coming in. Raven was the one who'd spoken.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Changeling has been admonishing Raven for meditating instead of the resting she was supposed to have partaken in." Starfire told him.

"Please, somebody get him away from me!" Raven growled.

"You have to take it easy!" Changeling wouldn't let it go.

"I won't break!"

"You don't know that. A half demon's never been pregnant before."

"How would you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't change the subject!"

Cyborg & Nightwing snickered.

Raven huffed. "I will rest when I am tired & not a moment before! I had a headache I needed to get rid of & that took precedence."

"Then why can't you go lie down now?" Changeling demanded.

"Because I'm not tired!" A rose fell onto her head.

"You have a rose perched atop your head, Raven." Starfire took it.

Raven fought for control. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm not messing with you!" Changeling argued.

"I will lock you out of my room!"

"I'll leave you alone."

Cyborg fell out laughing. "Quit now, didn't you?!"

"I don't want to be cut off." He admitted sheepishly.

Raven went to the fridge & pulled out the pitcher of tea & poured herself a glass. "Then stop."

"I stopped!" Changeling raised his hands in surrender.

"How are you this glorious day, friend Bumble Bee?" Starfire sat in her normal seat.

"I'm fine, Star." Bumble Bee was glad to have a break from baby talk. "You?"

"I am the fine as well."

Raven pursed her lips. "You should talk."

"Raven, no!" Bumble Bee waved her hands.

"Why not? They're both here."

"I do not wish to talk about this." Starfire shook her head.

"Bottling it up will only ruin your relationships." Raven was sure. At least that was what Wisdom had told her when she'd visited earlier.

"I'm okay with that." Bumble Bee said immediately.

"I will learn to go on." Starfire agreed.

"What are they talking about?" Changeling asked Nightwing & Cyborg.

"No idea." Both shook their heads in confusion.

"Talk to them or I'll have Jinx do it." Raven threatened.

The scare tactic worked. Both knew Jinx would take great pleasure in revealing their innermost feelings.

"Fine!" Bumble Bee snapped bitterly.

"If that is our only option, I concede defeat." Starfire bowed her head.

"Nightwing, sit." Raven pulled Changeling to their seats & sat down. "We're having a discussion."

"Ooh! That sounds serious!" Kid Flash was in front of them instantly.

"You're so nosy!" Jinx followed much slower.

"What? I want to be in a discussion."

"I'm not admitting this in front of him!" Bumble Bee refused.

"Is this about you wanting a robo baby?" Jinx set her hands on her hips.

It grew really quiet. So quiet that Cyborg's choking sounded like gunfire. "Jinx!"

The pink haired hero shrugged. "My bad."

Bumble Bee wished she could melt into the ground. "How could you?!"

"My bad." She repeated. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes & got up to leave but Cyborg stopped her. "What is she talkin about?!"

"Nothing." She looked away.

"Oh no you don't! What is she talkin about?!"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Too bad! Robo baby? What does _that_ mean?!"

"It means I want to have a baby!" She yelled.

Kid Flash gasped. Jinx elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up!"

"You want- you want a baby?" Cyborg sputtered. "You have a baby. Cal's a baby. You want a baby?"

"Yes! You know I want a big family. We've talked about me growing up. Why would you think I wouldn't want more kids?!" She crossed her arms.

Cyborg was close to malfunctioning. "I didn't know. I didn't know."

"Then why don't you wear a condom? You must be okay with the odds of me getting pregnant if you're being so irresponsible."

Cyborg's face changed to one of sorrow. "Bee."

"What?" She didn't like the way he said her name.

"Bee, I'm technically sterile."

There was many gasps this time.

Bumble Bee's eyes swam with tears. "Sterile?"

"My sperm count is under 1000." He shrugged lightly. "I can't get you pregnant."

Bumble Bee covered her face & tried not to cry.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "But there's good news."

She sniffled loudly. "What?"

"I have sperm saved in a bank."

"What?" She wasn't sure she heard him right.

"When I had my accident, my dad knew my sperm would be affected so he used a procedure to extract my sperm & saved it for me." Bumble Bee broke down crying & he panicked. "Isn't that a good thing? I'm sorry!" He broke off when Bumble Bee wrapped her arms around his neck & jumped into his arms. "I'm confused."

"I'm happy." She drew in a shaky breath. "This means I can get my baby. Our baby."

Cyborg unwrapped her arms slowly. "Whoa! Wait a minute. We already have a baby. Cal's still really young. We should wait for this."

She wiped her nose. "You're right. Cal's really young & he won't understand a new baby right now."

Cyborg breathed in relief but he sucked it back in when she went on. "Next year. Def."

"What?!"

Kid Flash & Changeling chuckled.

"Oh, def. On my twentieth birthday, we'll go down to the place & start the IUI treatments. It shouldn't take anything at all. We're both young & healthy."

"Bee. Bee. Bee." Cyborg shook his head, dazed as he interrupted her.

"What?" She wiped her face.

"Don't you think that's a little soon?" _A lot soon_.

"No. I don't want them too spaced apart. Twenty is perfect."

"Bee-"

"We're doing it!"

He cowered. "Okay!"

She relaxed. "Well, I feel better." She went back & sat down & drank her tea as if nothing happened.

Changeling & Kid Flash were chuckling hardcore at Cyborg's face. Raven rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "Starfire. You're next."

"I believe you were correct in your assessment of the situation, Raven. Nightwing?" Starfire turned to her boyfriend. "I wish to become pregnant as well."

Nightwing's eyes grew to epic proportions. "Excuse me?!"

"I want another bumgorf." She said simply.

"But you have Chris. & Silky." He was thoroughly shocked.

"I know but I want more. I was very lonely growing up & I wish to have a large family to remedy that. It is what I have always wished for."

Nightwing almost fell out. His legs literally buckled. "Oh. Yes. I- Uh- what?"

Changeling & Kid Flash fell out laughing. Jinx & Raven hit them both.

"Nightwing? I am not so sure you want more children with me. Am I correct in my belief?" Starfire implored with impossibly wide eyes.

Nightwing's heart melted. He couldn't tell her he didn't want more kids with her. For one, it was untrue. "Of course I want more kids with you, Star. I just think that at this time, it would be a bad idea. Changeling & Raven are having their baby now. Cyborg & Bumble Bee will be having their baby next year.

That's a lot & we're not even married. I'd like for our next child to be in wedlock."

Why'd he say that? Starfire took it as a proposal. She squealed long & loud. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

It took him a few seconds to respond. "What happened?"

"Yes, I will marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He pulled her arms away from him. "I'm not asking you to marry me."

Her face fell. "No? You do not wish to marry me?"

"No!"

She started crying, Changeling, Kid Flash & Cyborg started laughing & Jinx & Raven facepalmed as Bumble Bee shook her head in exasperation.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Nightwing waved his hands. "I meant I wasn't proposing _yet_! Yet! I will! One day. We just need more time!"

"I feel as though I have been waiting since the Klorgaf tides have crashed upon the Seag shores!" Starfire wailed.

He hated to ask but... "What does that mean?"

"They crash every ten Tamaranean years!"

"So a long time?" He sucked in a breath. "Give me a year. Can I have a year?"

Starfire stopped sobbing & thought about it. "Yes. You may have a year in which you will propose."

Nightwing heard that threat. "Okay good." He took a deep breath. "A year."

"& then we will conceive."

*•*•*•*•*

"It's really crazy around here." Terra was lying on her stomach in her bed with her feet swinging, talking to her Atlantean boyfriend on her communicator.

"Wow. I can't believe she's... you know." Aqualad's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You'd think she would be more responsible than that."

"Bumble Bee says birth control isn't 100% effective." Terra lifted a shoulder.

"She's right." He cocked his head. "How are you holding up? I bet she has a lot of mood swings."

"She has been." She stopped kicking her legs. "I think that's why she's been losing control so much lately."

"I thought it was because Changeling really pushes her buttons." He joked.

"He does." She grinned. "But some fights weren't his fault."

"You mean like every time she gets jealous?"

"Some of those are his fault! He flirts so much!"

"He is a charmer." He admitted.

"But sometimes she's jealous for no reason."

"Like when she's jealous about you?" He taunted.

She smirked. "Yes. Like when she gets jealous about me. We don't have anything going on but she gets weird sometimes. But it's nothing like how he gets about you!"

He made a face at her laughter. "It's not funny. He really flies off the handle. Sometimes I think he's willing to fight me to the death over her!"

She began kicking her feet again as she burst out laughing. "I do, too!"

*•*•*•*•*

"Wazzup, Mr. Starfire?"

"Shut up. Just shut up." Nightwing massaged his temples. After talking Starfire into waiting a year after their nuptials to conceive, everyone had dispersed for various reasons but it was near lunch now & he'd been trying to come up with what to eat when Changeling decided to grace him with his blessed presence.

Changeling laughed. "I can't. I can't believe you're on the hook for marriage _&_ a baby in just two short years!"

"Your baby will be here by then."

Changeling shut up. "So whatcha makin?"

"I'm trying to think of what to make."

"Is Chris coming home for lunch today?"

"No."

"Then let's have dogs & chips!"

Nightwing blew out a breath. "Fine." He took out package of hot dogs, sausages & veggie dogs.

"Want any help?"

"Sure." Nightwing shrugged.

Changeling grabbed all the condiments in the fridge while Nightwing boiled the meat in separate pots. The masked leader, who was wearing a pair of "embarrassment" shades, grabbed the wheat hot dog buns as the jokester of the team grabbed fruit to cut up & chips.

They worked in silence for a while before Nightwing spoke as he opened a package of shredded cheese. "How do you really feel about Rae being pregnant?"

Changeling stopped what he was doing (cutting strawberries) & looked up. Then he looked around before replying, "I'm a lot better than I thought I'd be. I really want this baby."

"Aren't you scared though?" The tanned detective asked. "I know we have the kids & all but going through a pregnancy seems different. Bigger."

"I'm terrified. I keep thinking he or she is going to hate me for giving them my messed up DNA. Charlie got the best of my power. She can turn into any animal without any weird side effects. What if this kid ends up just like me?" By now Changeling had started shaking.

Nightwing looked straight at him. "Then he'd be lucky."

Changeling relaxed. "Thanks, dude."

It was quiet once more as they finished up their respective duties. Nightwing fished out all the links & emptied the water. Changeling cut up the fruit & set out drinks. The nineteen year old grabbed utensils for the condiments while the eighteen year old set out plates & napkins.

"So you're really happy she's pregnant?"

Changeling's ears flicked. "I am. I know I sound douchy but I feel kind of proud. Like I accomplished something. Does that make sense?"

Nightwing thought it over. "Seems reasonable. A man's not a man if he can't give the woman he loves a baby. Or at least it feels that way. You did a man's job. You procreated."

"Yeah. I feel like a caveman."

Nightwing smirked. "You act like one half the time."

"I'm so offended right now, dude."

*•*•*•*•*

Raven stopped listening in to the private conversation in the kitchen & smiled. Changeling was really happy about the baby. That made _her_ happy. Tea appeared in her room.

She roughly tamped down her feelings with a small twinge of annoyance. An iced sugar cookie in the shape of a star appeared in her hand. She took a bite out of it. It was perfectly sweet without being cloying.

"Yum..."

*•*•*•*•*

"Okay, Titans, listen up!" Nightwing announced at breakfast the next morning. "The press conference is in four hours."

"It's today?!" Bumble Bee choked on her tea.

"Yes. Wear your uniforms & stand with your significant other. I'll open the floor up with a statement then Starfire & myself will announce our relationship. Then Cyborg & Bumble Bee then Changeling & Raven then Kid Flash & Jinx. It's optional for you, Terra. Then we'll open the floor to questions."

"Where will the kids be?" Jinx asked. "We can't leave them by themselves."

"It's during naptime & the press will be right outside. It's at ten fifteen & you may go back inside at eleven."

"Cal won't sleep for 45 minutes." Cyborg pointed out.

The self-proclaimed prank master added, "Charlie will be up before then, too."

"Kid can check on them. Like I said, it won't take long." Nightwing assured.

"Have you gotten me a - what is it called again, Bumble Bee?" Raven asked.

"An OBGYN." The brown eyed girl told her.

"That doctor."

"Yes. You have an appointment this week. I'll give you the address later." Nightwing said.

"I am nervous." Starfire admitted.

"Why?"

"The public is most ardent about our personal lives. I am unsure if I can keep silent about Christopher if asked."

"Nobody's gonna ask."

"If you are sure..."

"I'm sure."

*•*•*•*•*

The girls were finishing their movie from the week before when Starfire squealed. "I am almost the engaged!"

"What?!" Terra's eyes widened.

The other girls smirked as the redhead nodded furiously. "Yes. Boyfriend Nightwing said that we would be joining the privilege of near matrimony in a year's time."

"Whoa baby!"

"Nightwing's supposed to pop the question next year then have a baby the year after." Bumble Bee grinned.

"It was almost as funny as you bullying Tin Man into giving you a baby next year." Jinx laughed.

Terra's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "No way!"

"Way." Raven confirmed in her dry monotone. "It was quite amusing to watch."

"Why didn't anything show up?" Jinx demanded.

"You didn't notice the brushes?"

Jinx, Starfire & Bumble Bee blinked. They hadn't. "No."

"Paintbrushes appeared."

"I can't believe commitmentphobe Nightwing is going to pop the question in one little year!" Terra exclaimed.

"Do the believing." Starfire giggled happily.

"Are you going to tell the world about you & Aqualad?" Jinx asked.

The blonde shrugged. "We haven't talked about it."

"You probably should." Bumble Bee told her. "The conference's in-" She checked the time. "Less than thirty minutes."

Terra stood up. "Alright. Tell me how the movie ends."

They waved her off before Jinx turned to Raven. "Any training today?"

"We have our afternoon training." Raven was confused.

"No." Jinx rolled her eyes. "I mean to see what other powers you have."

"Oh. Yes." Raven's lips flattened. "After the press conference."

"Are you excited to see what else your ring will make your powers do?"

"Ecstatic."

*•*•*•*•*

Nightwing realized something very important the moment he stopped talking... he hated being open. He forgot that in order to tell the public about him & Starfire, he'd have to _tell the public about him & Starfire_!

The reporters drew closer as they waited for the juicy tidbit he'd just promised them.

"Uh..." He sweated under his uniform.

Starfire gently took his hand & gave him a sweet smile. Flashes went off at this new development.

Feeling better, Nightwing faced the crowd. "Starfire & I are dating. Thank you."

The two stepped aside for Cyborg & Bumble Bee, who held hands. "Bumble Bee & I are dating." He & Bumble Bee stepped aside.

Changeling took Raven's hand & brought her to the podium. "Raven & I are dating."

There was shouting & pictures being taken but the shapeshifter just moved his pregnant girlfriend out of the way for Kid Flash & Jinx, who stepped forward.

"As you probably all know, Jinx & I are dating."

Terra was the last to move. She tapped the nearest microphone before clearing her throat. "I'm dating Aqualad of Titans East."

Nightwing stepped forward again. "The floor's open for questions."

The crowd went wild.

Nightwing frowned. This was harder than he expected. "You. There in the brown."

The man excitedly pushed forward & pressed record on his recorder. "Yes! This is for Cyborg & Bumble Bee. Did you move from Steel City to be with Cyborg, Bumble Bee?"

Bumble Bee stepped forward. "Not exactly. I was here for a mission & ended up staying. Sparky & I ended up together later."

Hands waved in the air so she picked someone. "Yeah. This is for Changeling & Raven. How did _that_ happen?! He's so goofy  & she's so creepy!"

Changeling growled but Raven put a hand on his chest before approaching the podium. "Changeling & I are more than what idiotic, pathetic wannabe journalists think we are. That's why we're together. Because of everything we are & everything we aren't."

Nightwing inclined his head at his friend's response then took her place at the podium. "Yes, you."

*•*•*•*•*

"I have never been so glad to have something be over in my life & my sixteenth birthday ended the world." Raven moaned as Cyborg ushered her inside.

He laughed. "Those people are like vultures. They pick at bones, thinking it's meat."

She groaned. "I have such a headache. It took all of my concentration to keep my powers under control."

"I bet." He punched in the button for the elevator to take them to the common room. "At least you'll be able to feel as soon as you get inside."

"I have a feeling cookies will be showing up soon."

They reached the top floor & went through the hallways until they reached the doors leading to the common room. Kid Flash had brought Charlotte & Calvin there on his last trip of checking up on them.

"Mommy!" Charlotte shouted. "People outside!"

A vein throbbed in Raven's forehead at the reminder. "I know. They'll be gone soon."

Charlotte had her face pressed against the glass. "Why are they here?"

"I don't know what to tell her." She looked at Cyborg, who shrugged as he went to pry his son from under the sofa. She sighed. "They came to take some pictures & ask us some questions."

Charlotte nodded before turning away from the window. She climbed off the window seat & walked over to Raven. "Let's play tea party."

"How about you play tea party with your toys while Uncle Vic & I do… something. We'll be right here if you need us."

"Okay." Charlotte dropped her bottom lip before brightening. "Come on, Cal!"

Calvin wiggled from his father & toddled over to her. She took his hand & led him to the plastic table by their toys.

"Ready?" Cyborg sighed over the work he'd been trying to accomplish being outshown by a two year old.

"Yes." Raven nodded & loosened the control over her powers. Immediately her headache went away & platters of cookies showed up. Raven felt the entirety of her annoyance. Every surface was littered with tins of cookies & they stacked three deep.

"Wow. They must have pissed you off." Cyborg whistled lowly.

"I haven't gotten to my anger yet." She bit off. Suddenly vases of flowers sat upon tins. "I am furious with those mealy mouthed vermin!"

"All those questions about why you're together sure didn't help."

"Nor the name calling. Gar is _not_ stupid!" Single flowers rained from the ceiling.

"Ow!" Charlotte dropped the rose she'd picked up.

Instantly, Raven was by her side, healing the cut. "Are you alright?"

Charlotte nodded. "Why are flowers & cookies coming from nowhere?"

"It's the ring Uncle Vic gave me. I can feel now & when I do, it makes nice things happen." She explained.

Charlotte thought it over. "What does cookies mean?"

"You know when Daddy tells his bad jokes?" Raven waited for Charlotte to nod. "It's that feeling."

"What about the pretty flowers?"

"When Mommy gets mad."

"Did those people make you mad, Mommy?" Charlotte was a very astute child.

"Yes. Yes, they did."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Love & affection swept through Raven. It showed when musical instruments popped up all over the place but even freakier, birds came to the windows in droves. Raven watched in amazement as they started singing.

Cyborg watched in morbid fascination as chickadees, mockingbirds, blue jays & many more flocked to the tower & sung. "Now _that_ is awesome!"

Raven pushed aside her feelings & the birds flew away. " _That_ was love?"

"You were feeling love?" He went for his notebook & wrote it down. "I think each emotion has facets that are getting FaceTime."

A hummingbird tapped at the window as Raven let Charlotte go. "Def. getting face time."

*•*•*•*•*

"This is ridiculous!" Raven snapped.

"I know. Confusion's not an emotion." Cyborg scratched his head. Nonetheless, he sat the candle down.

After trying to stimulate various emotions, only two occurred; fear (after thinking about _Wicked Scary II_ ) & the not-really-an-emotion confusion (after wondering why no other emotion was coming to her).

The rest of the Titans stepped into the common room. Starfire screamed when she saw what fear produced.

"Star?! Are you alright?!" Nightwing hadn't.

"It is… the makeup!" She held up foundation & lipstick.

"That's a fear based effect." Cyborg finished writing down the effect for confusion.

"Fear makes makeup pop up?" Jinx grinned as she picked up some blush. "I could get used to that."

"What's the candles about?" Kid Flash jumped over the sofa & fell to the floor after sliding on tins of cookies.

"Apparently confusion decided to become an emotion." Raven rubbed her temples.

"But-?"

She interrupted Nightwing. "I know."

"Seems you were pretty annoyed." Bumble Bee looked over all the cookies.

"What other emotions are you trying to feel?" Changeling asked. "Maybe we can help?"

"As gross as it sounds & trust me, I don't wanna see this but I want to know about lust." Cyborg said. "There's so many variations on love & I want to see what that'll produce."

Two pairs of sunglasses appeared as Raven blushed. "No. No. That won't be necessary."

Too bad Changeling had already walked over. He wrapped his arms around her waist, dipped her then laid one on her.

At first, sunglasses were showing up left & right but then a bang was heard.

"Did something blow up?" Terra asked.

Starfire squealed. "No. It is the colored light like the 4th of July." Everyone was confused until she pointed up.

Above their heads, different colors were exploding then raining down like confetti.

"So pretty!" Terra exclaimed.

"He must be rockin her world." Bumble Bee was impressed.

"It's not like she can breathe anyway." Jinx laughed as they all realized the kiss remained unbroken.

Nightwing cleared his throat a few times to get the distracted couple's attention. "So we know what lust is."

Raven blushed but amazingly, no sunglasses appeared.

Cyborg finished writing down the effect. "Let's see how you handle stress. Imagine you had to do that press conference all over again but by yourself."

Raven's eye twitched. Just the thought brought back her headache.

"Yeah man!" Bumble Bee held up something. Something cute.

"It is the animal that is stuffed!" Starfire grabbed it from her.

"It's so cute!" Terra tried to tug it from Starfire but the orange girl wasn't letting go. "C'mon, Star! You had your turn!"

"The stuffed swine is mine!" Starfire's eyes glowed.

"No fair!"

The tugging increased & so did Raven's headache. More stuffed animals showed up along with a few more cookies.

"Guys!" Nightwing refereed. "She has more!"

Both were unaware of that fact until then. "More?"

"Yes. You're stressing her out & she produced more."

"I'm sorry, Raven." Terra felt bad.

"I also apologize, dear friend." So did Starfire.

"We don't need to work out stress or annoyance." Cyborg had gotten into a tin of cookies as he spoke. "What about sadness? Can you give me sad?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'm not really a sad person." At least she tried not to be.

"Just think of something sad like a car hitting a dog or no more ham at Christmas."

"Wow. Really?" Changeling glared at him.

He only shrugged.

Raven thought about what would make her sad. She went through what would make a normal person sad but it wasn't doing it. Then she thought about if something were to happen to Charlotte. What if she was hurt & Raven couldn't heal her? What if she failed her?

Chocolates. Boxes of chocolates appeared atop any remotely flat surface. Chocolate truffles, candy hearts, fruit filled, cream filled, nut filled, hollow, solid, crispy, caramel, bars, pieces, boxes of chocolate.

As everyone marveled at the sight Changeling rewrapped his arms around Raven. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"I was thinking about if something was to happen to Charlotte." She rested her head against his chest.

"Nothing's going to happen to her. We're here & we'll never let it."

Her worry & sadness went away. A box of tea appeared. Along with a bottle.

"What's this?" Nightwing picked it up. "Sangria? This is wine!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Cyborg scribbled furiously. "What are you feeling, Rave?"

"I don't know. Changeling made me feel better & I suddenly felt… brave. To face whatever challenge we might encounter." Raven was feeling brave. It seemed to seep out of her & it showed as more bottles appeared. Some sat upright but most lay on their side on the floor & sofa.

"Bravery causes wine." Cyborg smirked. "Usually it's the other way around."

"We should clean up in here." Nightwing frowned. "What are we going to do with all this stuff?"

"Déjà vu anybody?" Jinx quipped.

"This is a lot of cookies! & flowers. What are we supposed to do with them?" Nightwing flailed his arms.

"Donate them." Changeling shrugged. "Hospitals, group homes, schools."

"That's actually a good idea, Changeling." Nightwing liked it.

"We have to keep the adorable stuffed creatures, assuredly?" Starfire hugged a stuffed snake to her chest.

"Yeah, sure." He didn't care. They just needed to find a place for all this junk.

As before, they split up to clean the room. Food went to the pantry while the other gifts were divvied up betwixt themselves.

When the room was cleaned (& the T-car was loaded up with vases of flowers & tins of cookies to take to shelters & the like), the team assembled once more.

"I'd like to try one more emotion if you wouldn't mind, Raven." Cyborg knew she was tired.

She nodded. She could handle one more.

"Can you feel guilt?"

Raven blinked. Why did he have to ask something so hard?! If it were a few years prior, she would have been swimming in it but since letting go of her birthday fiasco, her burden had been far lighter. "I can try."

They all waited as she tried to emote but nothing was happening.

"Come on, Raven. This one little emotion & you can go meditate." Cyborg enticed.

"I'm trying." She gritted her teeth together as she concentrated but was coming up empty. She'd apologized for any wrongdoing she had committed & expunged herself of guilt. She was completely free of the emotion.

But not another...

"Alright, stop. You're getting frustrated." As soon as the words left the robotic man's mouth, a pillow hit him in the face. A small, white, oblong pillow that had _Love_ stitched across in rainbow thread.

"Frustration is not an emotion, am I correct?" Starfire picked it up from where it'd fallen.

"Not usually." Nightwing gawked as more pillows showed up. They were in a variety of sizes, shapes, colors & decorations but all were fluffy.

"I love these!" Terra picked out seven pillows that were emboldened with famous city names with famous landmarks in the background.

"I could get used to this power." Kid Flash put a really big fluffy dark blue pillow behind his neck.

Cyborg finished writing it down. "Take a fiver, Rave. You deserve it."

Raven sighed in relief as her frustration melted away. Her head was pounding & she needed a cup of tea stat.

Changeling knew this. "How about I take you to your room & bring you a cup of orange jasmine green tea?"

She smiled warily. "That would be nice."

The two shuffled off as the rest of the team decided what to do with the pillows.

"I'm going to go check on what the news is on our statuses." Nightwing was officially over it.

"Kid & I are going to drop off the flowers & cookies." Cyborg palmed the keys to the T-car.

"I'm going to watch the kids & fix lunch." Bumble Bee flew over to the tea party.

Terra shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Neither do I." Starfire loved the attractive pillows. If she had her way, she'd keep them all & give the plain ones to her friends.

"Okay." Nightwing was glad to reach a decision so quickly. "We all have our plans. Titans, go!"

*•*•*•*•*

Raven sipped her tea slowly, letting it warm her insides. She took a deep calming breath. This was more like it. Her headache was slowly going away & she'd be able to meditate shortly. "Don't stop."

Changeling grinned. He'd brought her, her tea along with a plate of iced sugar cookies & a big pillow then decided to rub her feet. "I never get tired of hearing that."

"Don't make me duct tape your mouth shut." She warned.

"So I should be seen, not heard?"

"Exactly." He pressed down hard. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He lied.

She glared at him. "Don't be mean."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"I said it first." She stuck her tongue out in a fit of immaturity.

He chuckled at her cuteness. "I love you."

"I love your hands."

He grumbled then shrugged. Close enough...


	5. It's a Bird! It's a Plane! It's a Boy!

Raven looked around before fully landing. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Changeling regained his human form. "Yeah."

She cocked her head at the dark red, unassuming building. "Are you ready?"

"Nervous?" He grinned.

"No!" She was lying.

"How hard are you repressing right now?"

She sighed. He was a goon. "Very."

He took her hand & pulled her to the glass door. "It's not gonna get any easier standing out here."

She groaned. Today was going to be a long day...

They went inside & were immediately in a spacious waiting room. There were dark grey plastic chairs with low white tables filled with magazines. There were even a couple of lower tables for children to play on.

Changeling pulled her to the front of the room where glass separated the waiting room from the receptionists. "Hi. Six o'clock for Raven?"

The woman smiled at him. "Yes. For Dr. Rosen." Changeling nodded. "You're all set. Take a seat & fill out these forms. She'll be with you soon."

Changeling took the clipboard & pen before tugging Raven to a spot to sit. He handed her the items. "Here you go."

Raven gave him a droll look. "Thanks."

He just gave a sunny grin before picking up a magazine.

She sighed & looked over the questions. There was a lot that she had no answer for. She didn't know her family history & she didn't have anything wrong with her. She checked a lot of "no" & "unknown" boxes.

After she was done, she looked it over carefully before looking at her boyfriend. "I didn't put my name down."

"Why not?" He barely looked over at her.

"I don't have a last name."

"Put mine." He shrugged before giving his full attention back to the magazine.

She rolled her eyes at his blasé response then did it. "What now?"

He didn't say anything.

"Changeling." She hit him with the clipboard.

"Ow!"

"You're not that into that magazine & you know it!"

"I was so!" He rubbed his arm. "I was looking at this review for this restaurant that makes gourmet sandwiches!"

"Whatever." She huffed. "What do I do now? I'm done."

"Here. I'll take it back." He took the clipboard from her then muttered, "Mean!"

"I heard that!"

He hurried to the counter & returned the paperwork then came back. He sat down heavily & picked up the magazine.

Raven waited two seconds before she broke her own rule - she put her hand in his book. She wanted him to pay attention to her! She was nervous dammit!

Changeling looked at her like she was crazy before doing a double take. "Was that always there?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Nope." He leaned forward to pick up a candle. "So what are you feeling?"

"Confusion. Obviously." She took the candle from him.

"I mean before that."

"I don't know." He gave her a look. "Nervous."

"Well we know what nervousness does." He picked up an Asian style fan.

She traded him the candle for the beautiful dark blue silk fan with golden paint. It was exquisite. "It's so beautiful."

"We should tell Cyborg."

"Raven Logan?"

Both looked to see a short auburn haired woman in a lab coat standing by an open door.

"Yes." Raven stood & pulled Changeling to his feet. They walked to the woman.

She stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Rosen."

"I'm Raven & this is Gar." Raven said as her nervousness flared up & another fan appeared on the floor behind the OBGYN.

"Is this dad?" Dr. Rosen asked.

Changeling nodded. "Gar Logan."

"This way." Dr. Rosen gestured down the hall before turning.

As they walked by, Changeling scooped the fan up.

Dr. Rosen led them to a room. "You can get changed & I'll be right back."

Raven faltered at seeing the paper gown. "Oh. Okay." Dr. Rosen left. Raven picked up the gown then turned around. "Go away."

He started. "What? Why?"

"So I can change."

He stared at her. "Are you kidding me? I saw you naked this morning!"

"Shhh!" She waved her hands.

"They're going to know I've seen you naked, Rae. You're pregnant."

Raven realized he was right but it was still really personal to her. "Can you at least turn around?"

He huffed but leaned back & covered his eyes.

She quickly took off her sweatsuit & sneakers & put on the gown. "Okay. You can look now."

He only raised an eyebrow when he did.

She hopped up onto the table, fidgeting the whole time. More fans popped up.

"Rae! Relax!" He went around the room picking them up & closing them.

"I can't!" She willed herself to sit still.

He came back & put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine."

She breathed in & out slowly. "Fine."

"Yes. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

She nodded, feeling calmer. "Thank you."

He kissed her soundly. "You're welcome."

"Ahem." Dr. Rosen smiled. They broke apart as she entered the room. "Okay, Raven. I'm going to have you step on the scale."

Raven slid off the table & stepped onto the fancy modern scale. It read 144. Raven's mouth fell open in horror. "But I'm 124!"

"Baby weight." Dr. Rosen nodded. She gestured to a strip on the wall. "Stand here please."

Raven stood back against the strip.

"You're 5'3 & three quarters."

Raven sighed. She knew she was short.

"Okay. Hop back onto the table & we can get started."

Raven climbed onto the table.

"You can lie back. How far along do you think you are?" Dr. Rosen slipped on rubber gloves after sanitizing her hands.

"A few weeks maybe." Raven laid back, her stomach beginning to knot up. She started when she felt something warm touch her hand but it was just Changeling holding her hand. She instantly felt better.

"Okay. I'm going to have to use a machine that detects the baby but it's invasive. I can talk you through it the entire time if you want."

"It's okay." Raven would prefer silence. "Just do it."

Dr. Rosen set up quickly then used the machine. "Good news. You are indeed pregnant. Greater news, I can use an ultrasound to determine exactly how far along you are."

Dr. Rosen put away the machine then changed her gloves. She pulled the ultrasound machine over & grabbed a bottle of gel used for the machine. "Can you raise your gown for me?"

Raven slipped her hand from Changeling's to raise the gown to her hips.

"Higher, honey."

Raven raised it to her breasts.

"Thank you."

Changeling took her right hand back.

Dr. Rosen spread the cold jelly over Raven's slightly rounded belly. She used the wand to spread it further before settling it above her bellybutton. A muted thumping was heard throughout the room. "Okay? Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. It sounds like the theme to _Jaws_." Changeling piped up.

Raven squeezed his hand for him to be quiet. "What is it?"

Dr. Rosen smiled. "That's the baby's heartbeat. It looks like you're about twenty weeks. Can you see this part right here?" Both nodded. "That's the head. This is an arm. & this right here lets us know that it's a boy."

"A boy?!" Changeling broke out into a happy dance.

Raven pulled on his hand. "A boy."

Dr. Rosen's grin widened. "Yes. Would you like pictures?"

"Yes, please!" Changeling sounded like a little kid asking for candy.

Dr. Rosen laughed as she turned off the machine. "Okay. You get dressed & I'll be right back." She stripped off her gloves before leaving.

Raven pulled the gown down before sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?! I'm happy as hell! I got a boy!"

Raven relaxed. He was happy so she was happy. She began getting dressed.

"How are you feeling? Wanna go somewhere? We skipped breakfast. We could go out."

At first, she was going to refuse but she realized they rarely went out. Her fault. She was a homebody & used Charlotte as an excuse to stay home. This might be the last time for them to go out alone before the baby came. "Yes. We can do that."

He smiled before kissing her gently. She melted into the kiss & a box of tea appeared.

"I'm glad I brought a purse." Her lips twisted.

He chuckled then backed away.

Dr. Rosen came back with an envelope & a slip of paper. "Okay. These are your pictures & this is a list of foods to eat, things to avoid & vitamins you need."

Raven took both items. "Thank you."

"Now it was a pleasure meeting you & I want you to gain some weight when I see you next."

Changeling quickly spoke up. "Um... I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Um... well... I uh..." He stammered.

"What's wrong, Gar?" Raven asked.

"I'm green!" He blurted out. He began again in a more sedated tone. "I have unstable DNA. Is the baby okay? Is it going to change anything? What if he shifts inside of her?"

Raven's blank face paled. "I'm a half demon. Demon babies grow fast. What if he does do something inside me?"

"I've never come across this before." Dr. Rosen admitted.

"This is actually the first baby of its kind." Raven told her. "I'm rare & he's the only survivor of his disease. He's the only one with his powers."

Dr. Rosen nodded slowly. "If demon babies gesticulate faster than human babies, you may not be as far along as I believed. Let's have you come in every two weeks to monitor you until you give birth. I want to oversee this carefully."

"Of course." Raven nodded.

"I can't tell you about the baby having powers while in otero but I can say that I'll be available 24/7 whenever you need me. Here's my card. That's my private cell phone number. I may not know about demon babies or shapeshifter babies but I promise to answer any question I can."

"Thank you." Raven slung her black canvas bag over her head.

"Like I said, it was nice meeting you. Make your appointment up front. & I'll see you in two weeks."

Changeling ushered Raven out & to the front. The woman behind the glass smiled. "Hiya! What are you having?"

"Boy!" Changeling proudly stated.

Raven, who hadn't wanted to answer the chirpy receptionist, went on. "We need an appointment for two weeks from now."

"Okay. I have a six o'clock, a seven thirty, a ten o'clock & a two fifteen." The perky helper squeaked.

"Six o'clock."

"Okay!" She smiled. "Would you like a card?"

"Yes."

The blond quickly wrote down the information then handed over the card. "Here you go! Congrats on your little one!"

Raven tugged Changeling outside. She was close to having another headache.

"She was nice. I like her."

Raven's head snapped to her unsuspecting boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

"The receptionist. She was nice." Changeling repeated his death-wish.

Extra eyes opened on her forehead as flowers rained down from the sky. "She was vapid!"

Changeling looked around before whistling softly. He'd stepped in it. "Okay. She was vapid."

"& empty headed."

"& empty headed." He hurried to agree.

"& ugly."

"& ugly." She wasn't his type anyway.

The flowers stopped & her eyes resumed their violet hue. "Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Happy that he was to live another day, Changeling pulled her in a direction. "Let's go to Monkey Bananas."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "A little sweet, isn't it?"

"You heard the doctor; you need to gain some weight."

"I weigh enough."

"Who's the doctor?"

She sucked in a breath. "Fine."

He grinned at his easy win before shifting into a bald eagle. She flew after him in the direction of the funky diner/cafe they were headed to.

Finally approaching the burnt orange, sunshine yellow & basil green bistro, the two landed. They walked inside & found a seat quickly.

"What are you going to get?" He looked over the menu.

Raven's top lip curled back in disgust. She wasn't much for sweets except her precious waffles, sugar cookies & jam. She loved her jam. Her eyes flew open when she read a particular item on the menu.

Changeling grinned when he saw her face. "Find something?"

"Hello! Welcome to Monkey Bananas! I'm Freddy & I'm ready to get crazy! What can I get you?" A hella chipper waiter in purple & green stripped pants & black suspenders with a million buttons stopped at their table to sing his delightful tune.

Raven turned to him. "I'd like the stuffed French toast with Raspberry Vanilla jam, extra jam; the two egg breakfast slam & a cup of hot chocolate."

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Omelet."

"& your meat?"

"Bacon. Chewy."

"Anything else?"

"A little salt & pepper on my potatoes & cinnamon in my hot chocolate." Raven couldn't wait for this. As much as waffles were her go to, Cyborg had turned her onto stuffed French toast & this was made with her guilty pleasure, too?!

"& for you, sir?" Freddy looked to Changeling.

"I'd like the Banana Nut loaf with Honey Butter & the eggs scramble." Changeling said.

"The original, the meat lovers, the cheese lovers, the garden variety or the deluxe?"

"Garden Variety."

"Is that all?"

"I'd like to try the Blueberry Kale Rhubarb Smoothie. & a side of hash browns & tofu."

"Will do! Be back soon!" Freddy finished writing it all down then skated away on his white skates with rainbow laces.

"I want to see the pictures."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

"Why not? Nobody knows we're here or where we've just been."

Raven went to her bag & pulled out the envelope then slid it across the table.

He snatched it up happily & nearly ripped the whole thing as he opened it. "Yes! There's his arm."

Raven peeked over. "I don't think so."

"Even better!"

She rolled her eyes before pointing to writing on the bottom. "What's that say?"

" _Happy Father's Day_." He read.

"It does not."

"Yes, it does." He turned it. & he was right. In red script, it said _Happy Father's Day_.

"How many are there?"

Changeling went through the pictures. "Five. They all say different things. This one says _Happy Mother's Day_. This one says _Hi, Grandma_. This one says _Baby_ _Logan_.  & this one says _I'm a boy!_."

"Speaking of grandparents, we need to tell your parents." She did not know how his parents would react.

"I'll call Rita when we get back."

"What about Steve? & Clark?"

Changeling's mood soured & it showed on his face. "What about them?"

"I'm sure Clark will want to know Charlotte is going to have a little brother. & I think this might go a ways in helping you repair your relationship with Steve. You said he didn't understand Charlotte. This baby is yours."

"Charlie is mine." He growled. "& he made his choice. He said to leave him out of it so he's out."

She didn't want to make him angry-er so she dropped it & just flipped through the pictures.

"We should send this to Diana." He spoke suddenly.

She was used to the silence so she jumped when he did. "This one?" She held up the picture that said _Hi, Grandma_.

He nodded. "Yeah. That way Clark gets it, too."

"What about Rita? She might want a picture."

"Either we can copy the grandma one or give her the _I'm a boy!_ one. I want to keep _Baby Logan_ though. For a scrapbook or whatever it is Karen  & Kori are doing for Chris & Cal."

"I'm doing it for Charlotte, too!" She was offended. She wasn't the best at knowing what to put in it but she did have a baby book for Charlotte.

"Badly." He scoffed.

She leveled a look on him but before he could quake rightfully so, Freddy returned with a large red earthen mug & tall glass with a red striped bendy straw.

He set the mug in front of Raven & the glass in front of Changeling. "Your meals will be right up!" He skated away.

Changeling eyed the purple blue smoothie with green flecks. "I hope this tastes good."

Raven eyed her mug. It was filled to the brim with the chocolatey concoction & topped with whipped cream. It had milk & white chocolate shavings on top with a reddish spice that Raven smelled to be her requested cinnamon.

They both took cautious sips at the same time. Both were pleasantly surprised at their drink of choice.

"This tastes so good!" He licked his upper lip.

She hummed lightly to herself, not knowing she had a dollop of whipped topping on her nose.

He looked at her & laughed before reaching over & swiping a finger down her nose. "That good?"

"Shut it." She refused to let him ruin this.

He laughed again but let the moment rest in peace. Both sat quietly for a moment before Raven felt something brush her leg. She kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Stop rubbing your leg against mine."

"I'm not!" He rubbed his shin.

Raven's eyes flew open & she hurried to set her drink down so she could look under the table. Bright blue eyes were twinkling back. "Aah!"

He jumped at her muffled cry then leaned over to look under the table, too. "What?!" His heart melted when he saw what she saw. "Aw!" He picked the fluffy bunny up. "He's so cute!"

"He looks like a chocolate bunny." Raven was still on edge. A mirror sat next to her mug. But it was true. The rabbit was a dark chocolate brown.

"Look at him, Rae! With his floppy ears & big feet & button nose &-"

"& this is a restaurant! Put him away!" She hissed.

"Where exactly am I supposed to put him?" He gave her a dry look.

"Here!" She reached for him. He gave the tiny furry creature up & she sat him in her bag then transferred her bag to the other side of her so no one walking by could see the small opening left open so he could breathe.

"Why you gotta lock him up?!" He whined.

She shushed him quickly before peeking into her bag. "You better not leave any surprises in there!"

"Keep scowling & you'll scare him into doing it."

She scowled harder at him. "Quiet you!"

He laughed. "What were you feeling for that little guy to show up?"

"I don't know!" She almost panicked. Almost. "I was thinking about how peaceful this was & how glad I was that we came…"

"So peace makes bunnies?"

"I sure hope not." She deadpanned.

"Maybe it's all woodland creatures? Or all baby animals? Or all-?"

"I get it, Gar." She said flatly.

He lifted a shoulder. "We gotta feed him."

"Feed him what?!"

"Here you go!" Freddy glided over with a large serving platter with plates of food. He set the plate with French toast in front of Raven along with her plate of eggs, hash browns & bacon & little bowl of extra jam then set down the plate of two slices of banana nut loaf in front of Changeling along with his plate of eggs, hash browns & tofu. He tucked the platter under his arm. "Call me if you need me & I'll be here in a jiffy!"

The couple watched as he nearly floated away. "He is odd." Both nodded.

Changeling shook his body before picking out a large chunk of bell pepper from his eggs scramble. "Here. Give this to Godiva."

"Godiva?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"We gotta call him something." He lifted that shoulder again.

"No, we don't. Naming leads to keeping & we're not keeping." She still took the pepper & dropped it into her bag.

"What about Hershey?" He acted like he didn't even hear her.

"Not only are we not naming him, we're not naming him something awful!"

He laughed. "Okay, so the name's a work in progress. Let's eat before this gets cold."

Raven realized her coveted French toast was in front of her & took a deep breath. It smelled _heavenly_. She cut into it  & spread extra jam on the piece she sectioned off. Taking another breath, she ate it.

Flavor exploded on her tongue. It was everything she'd been searching for her whole life! It was thick eggy Brioche cut at the sides for strawberries, mascarpone & strawberry vanilla jam, dipped in an egg, milk & brown sugar mixture. There was added mascarpone on top with blackberry jam & salt.

Changeling had a field day watching her expression, which switched through various emotions that all centered around happy. He chuckled as customers wondered where the boxes of tea were coming from.

He tucked into his eggs (not liking cold eggs) & was satisfied with the results. He'd only been there a few times so it was nice to know the quality of food hadn't slipped between those rare times.

Raven was halfway through her toast when she realized that she had bacon. Picking up a strip, she inhaled it then started in on her cheesy eggs. The omelet was cooked to perfection. She saw the hash brown log loaded with bacon & green onions & knew she had to taste that, too.

Thinking quickly, she piled her fork with a little bit of everything then washed it down with a sip of chocolate. Something brushed against her leg.

She twitched before looking down. A fawn laid its head in her lap. "Oh no!"

He looked under the table & laughed. "Kinda hard to hide him!"

"Not funny, Gar! What are we going to do?!" She was close to losing control over this. She was eating the best meal of her life & these cute animals were going to get her banned from this place!

"Take your ring off." He told her.

"What? Why?" She took it off.

"That way no more animals will show up. A broken lightbulb can't be pinned on you." He reasoned. "I'll put my leg up so he can't escape & you just feed him stuff to keep him happy."

She looked entirely distraught over that plan. "Why?!"

His lips twitched madly but he refused to laugh... yet. "I'm already sharing with Wonka."

"What? Who is that?"

"The Chocolate Factory in your purse."

Her eyes widened & she checked her bag to make sure the bunny hadn't left her any... chocolate. When she turned back to Changeling, he face was carefully blank. "Just give me something else to feed it."

He handed her a cube of tofu.

"Something he actually wants to eat."

He glared at her as he picked up a red bell pepper chunk. "M&M better be glad you like him."

"One, I do not like him. & two, M&M? What is that short for?"

"M&M's. The candy."

She sucked in a breath. "Gar."

"Work in progress." He raised his hands.

She felt something butt her knee & knew the deer wanted attention. She tore a bacon in half & snuck it under the table. The four legged creature ate it happily.

"This is nice."

She shot her gaze to Changeling, whose face was still blank. "You're enjoying this. I just know it."

He flashed his teeth.

She eyed him waspishly before going back to her cooling meal. It was still delicious & she quickly reverted to happy. Every once in a while, she'd feed the deer a piece of something (but never her toast) & Changeling had saved various mushrooms & peppers from his plate for the rabbit.

Soon all four were fed & full.

Freddy skated over. "How are we doing? Want a refill on anything?"

"Yeah." Changeling was up to eating more. "More hash browns."

"Another cup of hot chocolate." Raven told him. "Exactly the same. Thank you." She was going to savor this one.

"Alright! Let me just clear this up for you." Freddy took Raven's empty plates & cups & put it on his serving tray. Then he took Changeling's dishes.

Raven waited until he skated away before leaning forward. "How was your banana nut loaf?"

"Really good. The bread was creamy from mashing the bananas well & they put in pecans & walnuts." Changeling stuck his arm under the table & scratched the deer's head.

"The French toast was commendable." She tried to play it off.

"Commendable?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to make Cyborg make me that tomorrow." She admitted.

He laughed. "Better than waffles?"

"I would never say that..."

It didn't take him long to figure out what she was saying. Rather what she _wasn't_ saying. He grinned. "I like that."

She smirked. "We were talking about telling Clark & Diana. Are we really going to send her a picture & have him find out that way?"

"I like it." He shrugged.

"It seems... hurtful. Like you're leaving him out."

"Why are you pressing this?" He wondered.

"I don't want you to push away someone that cares about you."

He snorted. "What made you think he cared about me?"

"He offered to be Charlotte's grandfather for your sake as well as hers. He could have offered to be my father but he offered to be yours."

He snorted again, sounding like a neighing horse. "More like he just wanted to boss the screw up around."

"You're not a screw up, Gar." She hated when he got like this.

"Can we talk about this later?" His voice was flat. Flatter than hers.

She sighed. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a while before he drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "We better put those pictures up before someone sees or worse, we leave them."

Raven hurried to put the pictures back in the envelope & tossed it in her bag. She checked to make sure the bunny wasn't doing anything but found him asleep. Wondering, she checked under the table to find the Bambi wannabe doing the same. "They are both asleep."

Changeling checked under the table then put his leg down. "Cool. Listen..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you or anything. If you want to call Clark or send him a picture, I'm fine with that."

Raven tilted her head & stared at him for a moment. "I think I have an idea."

"Here you go!" Freddy set down a plate in front of Changeling & an orange earthen mug in front of Raven. "If you want, I can bring your check over for you!"

Changeling stuck his fork in his new potatoes. "Yeah. That'll be a good idea."

"Okay! I'll be right back!"

"He is _too_ happy."

Raven was surprised he said that. "Really? I thought you liked nice people?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you liked the perky receptionist back at the doctor's."

He knew it. "I didn't like her like that. At all!" He concluded at her pointed look. "If we wanna go there, Freddy hasn't looked at me since he first took my order."

Her mouth fell open. "What?! No!"

His head lolled to the side as he pursed his lips & quirked a brow.

"He hasn't looked at me like that." She insisted.

"You never see when guys do it."

She sighed. "Can we not talk about this when he's coming right for us?"

Changeling heard the gravelly roll of his skates. But he didn't mind letting Freddy know he was on to him. "Why? Don't want your boyfriend to get scared?"

"Why do you have to be like this?! It's very unbecoming!" She hissed.

Freddy was unsure if he was at the right table. Of course he'd recognized the Titans but after seeing the blogs yesterday, he knew they were dating & thought they were getting along. "Here's your check?"

"Is she pretty, Chuckles?"

"What?" Freddy was taken aback. & seriously confused.

"My girl." Changeling nodded to Raven, who hid her face. "Is she pretty?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Is that why you can't take your eyes off of her?" Changeling sat forward with a glare.

Freddy gaped. "I'm not- I'm not-"

"Not what? Undressing her with your eyes?"

"I'm gay."

Changeling's eyes widened as Raven took her hands from her face. "What?"

"I'm gay." Freddy repeated. "& I'm shy. I try not to look at anyone too long."

Changeling felt like a heel. "I'm- I'm so sorry. Damn! I didn't mean-"

"I'll just go now." Freddy skated away sadly.

Changeling frowned as he looked at Raven's disapproving face. "I didn't know." The look didn't move an iota. "I didn't know!"

"You were a world class ass." She spat as she put back on her ring.

He sure felt like one. "Are you done? I just wanna leave."

She drank the rest of her cooled chocolate as he scarfed down his potatoes. "Yes."

He pulled his wallet out & paid then left a hefty tip along with an apology on a napkin.

She scooted out of the booth & put the strap of the bag over her head. "How are we going to get him out?"

Changeling peeked under the table before getting up & pulling the deer out. He tucked him under his jacket. "Problem solved."

She scoffed & walked out of the restaurant. Changeling followed behind. They walked a few blocks before he stopped her.

"We're going to have to fly & I can't hold him when we do."

She took the deer & took to the sky. He rapidly changed into a falcon & followed her. It was a quiet trip...

*•*•*•*•*

The doors to the common room opened & Changeling & Raven walked in. Everyone turned to view them. They'd been waiting since breakfast to find out how it went.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "How'd it go?"

"Fine." Raven walked into the kitchen.

"Can we get a little more than fine?"

"She's just mad at me." Changeling waved it away. "You wanna play-?"

"I am not _mad_ at you. I'm ashamed to know you." She broke in.

He sighed. "I apologized!"

"We can never go there again!"

"What'd you do?" Nightwing demanded.

"It's not that bad!" Changeling swore.

"That poor man." Raven set her burden down.

"What is that?!" Jinx yelled.

"A baby deer." She replied as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Don't forget to let out Truffle." Changeling snapped his fingers.

"That is _not_ his name!"

"How about you come up with something?!"

"I like Hershey." She went into her bag & pulled out the rabbit.

"I _said that_!"

"I didn't like it then."

He growled.

"Did you just pull a rabbit out of your bag?!" Kid Flash laughed. "Awesome!"

"Where did the cute & cuddly animals come from?" Starfire flew into the kitchen to get a closer look.

"Rae's new powers." Changeling smirked. "We found out about peacefulness & nervousness."

"What did what?" Cyborg asked.

"Peace got us these little guys." The deer had woken up & stumbled to Changeling.

Raven reached into her bag & pulled out the fans & papers she needed. "Nervousness produces these."

Bumble Bee flew over. "Fans? They're so pretty." She opened a green one.

"What are you kicked out of?" Nightwing brought the conversation back to the one prior.

"We're not kicked out. I just put my foot in my mouth." Changeling still felt bad about it. "I accused a gay waiter of hitting on Rae."

It was completely silent as the others looked at him. Then there was laughter. Loud, long laughter.

"Okay! I get it! I flipped my lid."

"You just like lookin like a goon, don't you?!" Cyborg fell out.

"You're crazy jealous!" Kid Flash was right behind him.

"Wow." Nightwing intoned.

"That is most amusing." Starfire giggled.

"How's that foot taste, Changeling?!" Bumble Bee held her sides.

"Oh, C." Terra shook her head as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Jinx did no such thing. "Paranoid!"

"Alright! Alright! Shut up!" He growled.

They tried to get their laughter under control & mostly succeeded as Raven made a cup of tea.

"I apologized, alright. & I left a nice tip."

"That's going to help." She muttered.

He glared in her direction. "It's your fault! You had to bring up that stupid receptionist!"

"As long as you realize she's stupid..."

"So French toast!" He knew he wouldn't get her to budge on that.

Raven's lips turned up at the corners a bit. "It was delicious."

Cyborg gasped. "Not better than mine?!"

"You will have to do some fine tuning."

He bit his fist. "Ugh!"

Bumble Bee flew over & patted his back. "You're okay, you big baby. So how did the appointment go?"

Raven held out the envelope.

Bumble Bee took it & opened it. Then squealed loudly. "It's a boy!"

The other girls crowded her as they tried to look. The guys clapped Changeling on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Gar?" Raven called softly. "You have to call your mother."

"Oh yeah." Changeling had forgotten.

"If you're going to do it now, hurry up." Nightwing ordered. "We have training in ten."

Changeling jogged out to make the call.

"What are we to do with the animals?" Starfire asked.

Nightwing eyed the deer as it slowly approached him. "How hard is it to keep a deer & bunny safe?"

*•*•*•*•*

Changeling hung up from his call then headed for the elevator. He'd changed while talking to his mom & she'd been ecstatic over his news. He promised to send her a picture as soon as he could then told her he had training.

He stopped off on the right floor then ambled down the hall to the training room. He noticed Raven right away & made a beeline for her. "Still mad at me?"

"No."

He put his arms around her but she slapped his hands. "We have to tell Charlotte today. No more procrastinating."

"Got it."

*•*•*•*•*

The couple waited until they were putting the little girl to bed. "Charlie? Mommy & Daddy have something to tell you."

Charlotte looked at Changeling with impossibly wide eyes. "Yes, Daddy?"

Raven pulled out the sonogram saying _Baby Logan_ & showed her. "You're going to have a little brother."

"A brother?" Charlotte repeated.

"How do you feel about that?" Changeling asked.

"When is he coming?" She turned it around.

"We don't know. Not for a while."

Charlotte digested that. "Will I have to share my room?"

"No."

Raven looked at him. He couldn't promise that!

"Will I have to share my toys?" Charlotte went on.

"Not all of them."

"Will I have to share you?"

Changeling knew this was tricky. "Yes. But we still love you. That won't ever change."

"Promise?" Charlotte stuck her pinky out.

Changeling took it then kissed her cheek. "Promise."

"Get some sleep. We're going down to the beach tomorrow." Raven told her.

Charlotte opened her arms for her hugs. Raven hugged her then Changeling did. Raven turned out her light (& the fairy nightlight came on). They exited her room & closed the door softly.

"That went well." Raven was relieved. "No tears."

Changeling leaned against the wall. "She's a good kid. I'm proud of her."

"I'm proud of you. That was a good talk." She stepped forward & pressed into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist & said completely serious, "Does that mean I get to see you naked again?"

"Changeling!"


End file.
